Fear of a Friend
by endra1
Summary: Jack is having a bad day. Yusei has been kidnapped right in front of his eyes and now he has to duel the kidnappers. But there's a twist to this duel and Jack doesn't like it. Be warned: there are no planned pairings in this and it may get quite violent.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First off, this is only a fanfiction. The world, characters and cards do not belong to me. Secondly, this is my very first fanfiction, so I hope the format is all ok. Reviews are very welcome and I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Rain pattered on the cool cement as Yusei headed home. The set of Duel Runner handlebars that he had gone to pick up were wrapped in oiled cloth to protect it from rusting and Yusei kept his walk as brisk as possible. It was already much later than Yusei had intended to be returning. Jack and Crow would probably already be asleep.

Yusei sighed as he realised that that meant that he would also have to postpone the installation of the handlebars onto Jack's Duel Runner to tomorrow as well. He could already see Jack's face, red with anger, when he woke up to find that it would be another day before he could use his Duel Runner again. Yusei snickered at the image of Jack storming into his room at some ungodly hour demanding he fix the bike before he got his sleeping quota. Yusei was so engrossed in his imagination that he didn't notice the shadow that slinked behind him until it was too late.

A rough hand wrapped around Yusei's mouth, scented cloth the only separator, and Yusei struggled not to breathe in. An even rougher fist slammed into Yusei's stomach and Yusei found himself breathing in before he could resist. Sweet smells had the duellist's head spin but he managed to free himself from his captor with a violent shudder.

The world twisted beneath his feet as he stumbled away. Even as he ran, Yusei thought that it was strange that the shadow did not give chase. Only a few feet from his assailant, Yusei's stomach rebelled and he found himself looking at the basic contents of his dinner. Mouth now drier than he could ever remember it being, Yusei managed a few more steps before cold cement met his knees. Behind him, he could hear the collected footsteps of the shadow.

Yusei opened his mouth the demand to know what the person wanted from him but the vocal exercise was too much for his throat to process. Mortified by his silence, Yusei's desperation only rose as he felt his body go limp. An arm stopped his head before it hit the cement and Yusei felt the uncanny feeling of weightlessness as he was lifted like a child.

Shadows concealed the figure's face and Yusei struggled to stay awake long enough to see the hidden features. The duellist felt the unmistakable pang of failure as his eyes slid shut and second's later, he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reading this story. Also, my reviewers deserve some serious thank-yous as well. Thanks all! I'll try to keep updating this one daily but we'll see how I go...

**Chapter 2**

Jack woke in the early morning, the hum of excitement for testing out his revamped Duel-Runner thick in his veins. He didn't even bother to change into more suitable clothes before rushing to the garage to see how his new 'Wheel of Fortune' looked. His face fell as he saw his precious tool still in pieces, and without any of the promised new parts, strewn across the floor. Face darkening in anger, Jack stormed up the stairs, his loose pyjamas rustling ominously as he approached Yusei's room.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled, slamming the door open.

There was no response. There wasn't even a lump in the bed. Jack's anger deepened as he realised that Yusei had slept elsewhere to avoid the early-morning lecture. Footsteps hard against the wooden floor, Jack stormed to the likely hiding place. Throwing open Crow's door, he switched on the light with merciless speed.

"Yusei! Come on out and fix my Wheel of Fortune!"

"Shut up, Jack!" The voice was not Yusei's.

A pillow narrowly missed Jack's head and, in the bed, Crow pulled the covers over his eyes. Jack ignored the fact that he was obviously unwelcome and he left the light on as he proceeded to scan the room for Yusei. There was absolutely no sign.

"Jack. If you do not turn off the light and leave my room right now I'm going to kill you when I get up."

"Get up now, Crow. I can't find Yusei."

Crow's head lifted from the pillows slightly before dropping back down.

"Have you looked everywhere?" he asked, sleepily.

Jack stiffened in indignation.

"I've looked in his room, my room, the garage and your room. Is there anywhere else he would sleep?"

Crow sat up and rubbed his face.

"Maybe he stayed the night out with Aki or something."

"He promised to fix my Duel Runner. Why would he forget about that?"

Crow sighed.

"I never said that he forgot did I?"

Jack shook his head.

"He would never go back on a promise."

Crow stood up.

"I guess. I'll help you look. Just please turn off the light."

"Be quick."

Jack didn't want to wait any longer than he already had.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello again all! Thanks again to everyone who has read this story so far. Special thanks go to those who have favorited or reviewed. I feel like I could keep writing forever with all of you behind me. Thanks. I'll see how I go posting another chapter tomorrow. I promise to try my best!

**Chapter 3**

It only took minutes to search the flat. Their home was large (for a rented flat) but sparse. Only the garage had more than one cupboard and a bed. Yusei was not in the garage or beds. The cupboards were also, thankfully, empty of any personnel.

"I told you that he wasn't here" Jack huffed.

"You also said that we should look for him."

"I didn't mean within the house!"

Crow sighed.

"Ok. Calm down and I'll go phone Trudge and Mina. Just wait here."

Crow left. Jack waited. It was only two minutes before Jack stopped waiting.

Jack swung open the entrance to their flat with impatient ferocity. He didn't care if the bang the wood made bought Crow running to stop him. Jack was looking for Yusei and no one would stop him. Determined and frustrated, Jack almost fell over the handlebars that blocked the exit as he tried to stride out the door.

Cursing and hopping on one foot, the other burning with pain from its close encounter with unmalleable metal, Jack looked down to inspect the handlebars he was going to melt down once he found Yusei. There was something oddly familiar about these handlebars. Letting go of his injured foot, Jack knelt down for a closer look. It didn't take him long to figure out why the handlebars were familiar. They were his.

These handlebars were the exact same ones that had been manufactured specially for 'The Wheel of Fortune'. They were also the same handlebars that Yusei had gone to pick up the night before. A rustle of paper in the wind drew Jack's stunned attention from the handlebars to the piece of paper than was pinned under it. Reluctantly curious, Jack picked up the paper and read.

_Jack Atlas,_

_We have Fudo Yusei. If you want to save him, come to the arena on 5__th__ Street. Bring your deck and Duel Disc. There is no need to bring your Duel Runner. Come alone._

Anger that was unlike any he had felt before welled up within Jack. He ripped up the letter and was over the handlebars and gone before the tiny pieces even touched the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it! Reviews are, as always, very welcome.

Jack had to return to the flat before he even got to the next street. He sprinted back and retrieved his Duel Disc and Deck with inhuman speed. Fortunately for Jack, Crow was held on the phone line in his own room and thus Jack was able to bypass the conversation that would have otherwise been unavoidable. He didn't bother to leave a note and left again before anything else could stop him.

5th Street was not far away and for a sprinting Jack it was even less so. He arrived at the arena barely panting despite the exertion. Although it was early, it was still a weekend but Jack was surprised to find that there was no one at the arena. As it was the only duelling plane for blocks, it was normally a popular spot but right now, it was empty.

Jack growled. If this wasn't the right spot or those kidnappers had tricked him, someone was going to die. Soon.

Jack headed inside of the main building. If they were not out in the open field, it was possible that they had some twisted indoors duel in mind. He had only passed two of the duelling rooms when he found an occupied one.

Three figures, all dressed in black jumpsuits, stood idly in one of the larger rooms. The floor was set for duelling and there were two smaller rooms connected to the main one. One of the little rooms was an en-suite kitchen and bathroom. The second room was for non-participants; a watching room of sorts.

Jack entered the main room warily. He could already tell that none of the figures was Yusei. His friend's hairstyle was much more...erratic than any of those belonging to the shadows. Jack stopped at what he considered to be a safe distance from his assumed opponents.

"Are you the ones who left me that note?"

"We are." The voice was male.

"Where is Yusei?"

'Duel me if you want your friend back." One of the figures stepped forwards.

Jack gritted his teeth.

"That's not what I asked."

The figure gestured to the more minor two and they both scuttled off like crabs.

"I should like it if you would call me Morske." The remaining man said.

"Give Yusei to me or I'll call you something much worse than nothing."

"Be patient."

The door connecting the main room to the waiting room opened and the other two figures returned. Only now they were three. Jack was now close enough to distinguish anything uncloaked but he would have recognised the new addition even if he had been blindfolded.

"Yusei."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Hello again. I'm currently researching Duelling. I have absolutely no idea of the rules or the monsters. It's a little silly that I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fiction with so little duelling experience, I know. Still, I'm going to give it a go. It may take me a little longer to update as I get the gist of Duelling under my belt but I will do my best to keep up the pace. Sorry if there's a wait but it won't be more than a week. I promise.

Yusei was dragged to Morske's side.

"You bastards."

Jack moved to attack but one of the other figures pulled a very shiny and very sharp knife to hold it under Yusei's throat.

"Don't try it." Morske warned.

Jack growled in frustration but he obeyed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't be concerned. He is unconscious but, so far, unhurt."

Jack wasn't sure that he agreed with this statement. Yusei was pale, much more so than Jack had ever seen him before. He couldn't see too well in the light but Jack thought that he could see the light blemishing of bruises. These were not things that made Jack less concerned.

He watched in loathing as the two lackey's placed chained cuffs on all four of Yusei's limbs and Jack found it hard to restrain himself as they placed another around Yusei's neck. Morske watched Jack tremble with rage and Jack could almost swear that the man was smiling.

Once Yusei was fully restrained, Morske signalled for the two goons to leave.

"Shall we begin?" he asked Jack.

"First you tell me the purpose of those chains." Jack was hissing.

"I should think that were obvious."

"He's unconscious!"

"Just duel me, Jack Atlas." Morske sighed.

Jack pulled himself up to full height.

"You think that you can beat the King?"

"_Previous_ King. Unfortunately, it is almost certain that I shall beat you, I am afraid."

"No one can defeat Jack Atlas."

Jack was annoyed by this insignificant's confidence. The man had no hope. Not after what they had done to Yusei.

"If you want your friend back, why don't we begin?"

Morske place his Duel Disc onto his arm and Jack, fuming, followed suit. Yusei had not stirred throughout the entire exchange. Jack and Morske faced off.

"Let's Duel!"

Another Author's note: I now feel very corny. It's the first time that I've ever written or said those two words and I must say that it feels incredibly lame. I'd better get used to it though...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting. My week is up and thus, I bring you this chapter. I hope that you can all forgive the multiple mistakes in duelling that I will probably have made over the next few chapters. I am most focused on the story but I have made an attempt to write a duel anyway so I hope that will be enough. Please enjoy this chapter and know that reviews are extremely welcome! i'll be trying to update daily for a while now. Thanks again for waiting for me.

"I'll start," Jack drew his first five cards and then one more. He tried not to let his disappointment at his hand show on his face. His hand was not useful.

"I play Twin Shield Defender and place one card face down. End turn."

Twin Shield Defender appeared on the field and Morske chuckled.

"I play Blazing Inpachi."

Jack cursed under his breath. Morske seemed to be laughing at him and Jack didn't like it one bit.

"Blazing Inpachi, attack Twin Shield Defender!"

The creature swiped at Jack's monster and it burst into shards of light. Jack's eyes widened as he felt flame rip through him. He didn't make a sound but as his life-points dropped to 7750, he felt himself fall to one knee. Jack was breathing hard. For only 250 points of damage, that pain had been much too excessive, even in comparison to the Dark Signer Duels. Even now, the pain remained. Jack lifted the bottom of his pyjama top to investigate the still-lingering pain. Tanned flesh was mottled into a burn over Jack's appendix.

"What is this?" Jack growled at Morske.

"Did I not tell you?" Morske tilted his head in innocence. "My apologies. All direct damage in this fight is real damage. These monsters are quite real. Certain powers make their physicality possible but you don't need to know any more than that."

"You bastard."

"It's your turn, Jack Atlas."

Jack gritted his teeth and returned his focus to the battle. He drew a card and repressed the urge to swear. He needed a tactic and soon. For now, he would just need to play for time.

"I play Vice Dragon and sacrifice it to summon Nightmare Deamons."

Vice Dragon appeared only to turn into a ball of light that split into three and reappeared as the Nightmare Deamon tokens that would protect him from further damage.

"Next, I activate Shock Wave."

Morske looked confused as Jack turned his trap card over and Jack felt the urge to explain the purpose of the card to his opponent. The urge did not come from pity. Jack had no pity for Morske or any of his foul friends but Jack was also much to prideful to let his opponent fight in ignorance.

"I can activate Shock Wave when my life points are lower than yours. It will then destroy any monster that I pick and deal both of us damage equal to that creature's attack points. I select Blazing Inpachi."

A torrent of orange swept towards Morske's monster. It hit the monster straight on, shattering the creature, before exploding in both directions, throwing both Morske and Jack back as it battered them. Jack's life-points went down to 5900 and Morske's dropped to 6150. Jack struggled back to his feet, eager to see the damage he had inflicted on his opponent. He was to be disappointed. Morske was on the ground but otherwise untouched.

"You liar!" Jack growled.

Morske got up and patted himself down.

"I didn't lie to you."

"That's foul play."

"What is?"

Jack tried to deepen his breathing.

"You rigged it so that you don't suffer real damage."

"No. That's not correct."

Jack readied his fist for a solid planting in Morske's face.

"I rigged this battle so that my damage is redirected."

Jack stopped where he was in confusion.

"Redirected to where?"

Morske said nothing and Jack's heart dropped. His eyes slowly rotated to Yusei. His friend was still out cold but his pale skin was now painted with blood. Most of it came from cuts that had been caused by the restraints but Jack knew that it would have taken great force to have to metal cut into his friend so deep. Something like the resulting explosion from Shock Wave. Jack's cards dropped face-down to the ground. All of the damage that Jack had wanted to inflict on Morske had instead been taken by Yusei. And it was all Jack's fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Lots of people have been asking me to do longer chapters but I am afraid that I am going to refuse. Whilst I am extremely flattered that you are all so eager for my story, I have promised myself that I will do at least one chapter of a fanfiction everyday and I cannot always write 1000 words a day. Thus, the chapters will be kept at a smaller length but I will be trying to keep this story on a daily update. Sorry for any problems and I hope that you will all still stick with me. Reviews still very welcome! Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Jack was in shock. Jack Atlas was never in shock. This was a first. It was an unusual feeling where his mind went completely blank with panic and despair. There was no way Jack could win this duel. If he continued to battle, Yusei would suffer. Then again, if he didn't battle, Jack would get hurt and there would be no chance of getting Yusei out of this mess. It was a choice of hurting his friend to save him or not hurting his friend and losing him.

Jack swore. Those damned bastards; setting up a trap like this. How dare they do this to the great Jack Atlas? Moreover, how dare they do such a thing to Yusei? Jack growled, trying to come to a decision. The battle was pointless if he lost and there was no giving up half-way either. Jack stared at Yusei. His friend was already much paler than usual. Jack gritted his teeth. Yusei needed a hospital not a one way ticket to such a sick duel! Still, Jack's only chance of getting Yusei to the hospital was to win the duel. Closing his eyes and silently hoping he had made the right choice, Jack made his decision.

"Draw!"

He made eye contact with Morske and wasn't surprised to find that the man had waited for Jack to come to a decision. The bastard had probably been indulging in Jack's inner drama with delight. Jack felt his hatred of the man grow. He hadn't thought such a thing possible but there it was: a new surge of energy that sprung from a dark well. It was a feeling Jack was becoming very familiar with.

Morske drew the card that signalled the start of his turn. Jack felt a cold shiver.

"I play Chainsaw Insect and attack one of the Nightmare Tokens."

Jack wished he could stop the duel. The Nightmare Tokens dealt damage to his opponent. Jack already knew what Morske was up to and Jack wasn't sure he would be able to withstand the torture. The bug advanced slowly, its large pincers closing over one of Jack's three protectors.

Jack bit his lip as he saw Yusei buck as the Nightmare Token was destroyed. Even from this distance, Jack could see the blood seeping into Yusei's clothes from the new cut. Jack didn't even try to ignore his friend's pain. That wouldn't be fair to Yusei. He watched, guilt-riddled, as Morske's life-point counter dropped to 5350.

Jack forced a shaky smile to his face as he remembered the trick to Chainsaw Insect.

"At the end of each battle stage, I get to draw a card if Chainsaw Insect attacks me." Jack reminded Morske.

"Please." Morske gestured kindly.

Jack pulled a card and concealed a smirk. Resonator Call. The idiot had let him draw a useful card at last. Jack tucked the card away and glared at Morske.

"And now I shall-" Morske stopped at a groan.

Jack's emotions lurched. Anger, despair, joy, eagerness. They all flashed through him in a split second and Jack couldn't turn his gaze away as blurred blue eyes opened dazedly. They fixated on Jack almost immediately and some clarity returned.

"Jack?" Yusei asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers. I felt all warm and fuzzy when I read your reviews. Thank you! More reviews very welcome! Please enjoy the chapter and I'll have another up tomorrow.

Jack couldn't say anything. His friend was conscious. He was going to be ok if Jack could just finish this without hurting him anymore.

"Jack? Why are you here?" Yusei looked around. "Where is this? What's happening?"

Jack opened his mouth as he tried to think of some reply but just as he felt words start to flow, another voice cut in.

"Chainsaw Insect, attack another Nightmare Token."

Another of Jack's protector's shattered. Yusei screamed and writhed on the ground.

"Yusei!" Jack cried out.

His friend had only just managed to wake up. How could Morske even think of attacking again. Morske's life-points dropped to 4550.

"Stop it!" Jack demanded.

"This is a duel, Jack Atlas. If you didn't want your friend to be hurt, you shouldn't have played Nightmare Demons."

Morske turned to Yusei.

"How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?" he asked.

Jack froze. Yusei coughed and looked the cloaked man as much in the eye as he could.

"Jack isn't hurting me."

"It's his monsters that are causing you to suffer not mine. The game that you love so much is doing you so much damage. Such a pity."

Jack could see the fear in Yusei's eyes.

"Shut up, Morske." Jack ordered.

Morske turned to him.

"Make me."

Jack's hand trembled on the card that would start his next turn. Yusei was conscious now. He would feel every bit of the pain should Jack attack.

"Do it."

Jack looked at his friend and saw the new determination in his eyes. Yusei didn't even know what was happening but he was prepared to go through with it.

"I'll live. Win the duel, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath and drew.

"I play Mad Demon. Mad Demon, attack Chainsaw Insect."

Yusei screamed again and Jack wanted so badly to cover his ears. Morske's life-points fell to 3550. Yusei was panting. He couldn't even sit up now. Three claw marks striped his back now, laying open vulnerable flesh for infection. Jack wished he was blind but even then the smell would have reached him. The smell of blood was overwhelming. Yusei had lost so much already. He was whiter than any white Jack had seen in his life. Yusei was even whiter than Jack's Pro-uniform. Jack battered down his indecision. He had to win this duel. Even Yusei had told him to just get it over and done with.

"I play Resonator Call and summon Dark Resonator. End turn."

Jack watched as 70% of his syncro material appeared on the field. He was shaking. He looked to Yusei for support. There was a small smile there. For a moment Jack thought that was all he needed but then he saw deeper into his friend's eyes. There was uncertainty beyond the pain. Uncertainty that didn't belong in eyes of hope. But worse than that, there was the fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's note: Thanks to FallenStar93 for her consistent reviewing. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks also go to the rest of my reviewers. It's because of you guys that I can update so quickly so thank you. More reviews welcome as always and I hope to have another chapter up for you tomorrow. Enjoy!

Yusei was scared. Jack could see it. Scared of Jack and scared of Duel monsters. It was understandable given the circumstances but it still hurt Jack to think that his friend was afraid of him. Yusei's smile had fallen as he realised Jack had seen right through him. It looked to Jack as if Yusei wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Just as Jack thought Yusei had decided what to say, an unwelcome voice cut in again.

"Chainsaw Insect attack the last Nightmare token."

The still surviving creature penetrated the last of Jack's original defenders and Jack felt an unexpected tear slide down his face as Yusei's cry penetrated the animosity in the room.

Morske's llife-points fell to 2750. Jack wanted to run. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run and save Yusei or if he just wanted to escape from the screams. They were there. Even after Yusei had gritted his teeth. They were in Jack's head, arrowing through his confidence again and again. Jack couldn't stop shaking.

Yusei's blood was pooling now; the red creating a deathly puddle beneath the shivering body. Yusei's pain was all consuming, it fled from Yusei's body and ripped through Jack's. For a moment they were one and the same and Jack felt despair. They couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much. Jack only vaguely heard Morske summon Tune Warrior. He only just made out the order to attack Dark Resonator and then Jack's thoughts cleared.

"I will destroy your plans Jack Atlas," Morske was saying. "Syncro Summoning is much too much trouble to handle."

Tune Warrior slammed into Dark Resonator and Jack felt his world shatter. It was twisting, turning. It was everywhere and nowhere. Pain muddled his thoughts but he still managed a smile as his life-points dropped to 4600. Jack had managed to spare Yusei some pain.

Someone was calling him through the warped corridors of Jack's mind and he snapped back to reality.

"Jack!" Yusei's voice was weak. "Stand up!"

Jack realised he was on his knees. Morske was chuckling.

"How dramatic," he said. "Your friend is dying but all he thinks about is you."

Jack grinned. He knew that it wasn't completely true. Yusei was obviously stricken by his own helplessness and Jack's condition but he was still afraid. It was just lucky for Jack that Yusei appeared to be more afraid of Morske and the monsters than Jack. Still, it felt good that Morske was still fooled by Yusei's act.

"Yusei is not dying and neither am I," Jack said.

Morske stopped laughing.

"It would appear that you have never battled against a Dark Resonator before," Jack continued. "They can't be destroyed in battle."

Morske looked truly surprised as Dark Resonator reappeared on Jack's field. Jack wondered why they had sent someone so experienced to duel against the King. It was almost insulting. If the bastards hadn't had Yusei bleeding on their side of the field, Jack would have gone over and punched Morske out on his own. In fact, if they hadn't had Yusei, Jack would have already long smashed through Morske's weak deck. Jack's hesitations had cost him but even now, all he needed was one more card.

It was Jack's turn. He laid his hand on the next card, and, with his old flourish, drew. Jack looked at his card then at Yusei and then, finally at Morske. Then, he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm very glad that I have some dedicated followers of this story. I wasn't sure how it was going to be received at first so I am happy you guys are enjoying it. Here's Chapter 10. Please enjoy!

It was a smile that promised all sorts of horror to Morske. Jack Atlas had just drawn the card that he needed. The card that would eventually end this game. It was time for Jack's revenge.

"Mad Demon, attack Tune Warrior."

Tune Warrior disappeared in shards of glass. Yusei twisted against his chains as a snap echoed throughout the room. Morske's life-points dropped to 2550. Jack didn't take the time to do another inventory of Yusei's wounds. He had to finish this as quickly as he could or Yusei would die from blood-loss. Jack decided to utilise the card that would exact his revenge.

"Next, I play Attack Gainer. I tune Attack Gainer and Mad Demon with my Dark Resonator to synchro-summon Red Demons Dragon!"

Jack's most powerful monster appeared on the field. Morske was laughing. Jack didn't know why. Jack had practically won this game now.

"Red Demons Dragon, attack Chainsaw insect."

With a burst of flame, Red Demons Dragon shattered Chainsaw insect. Jack forced his eyes to Yusei as Morske's life-points fell to 1950. His friend screamed as the effects of Jack's attack took the toll on his body. Yusei's eyes were dull when he stopped. Jack knew he couldn't see him anymore. In Yusei's mind there was only pain and those who were inflicting it upon him. Jack was an enemy now.

Jack tried not to let it sway his optimism. He could win this duel, no, he would win this duel. He would win and he would save Yusei. It was the only option left open to him. Jack had almost convinced himself that his course was the right one when Yusei spoke.

"J-jack...why?"

Jack stopped breathing. Yusei fell silent and Jack knew that he was unconscious. The lolling head was good indication of that. Jack felt himself shaking again. Morske was still laughing. Jack glared at him, taking out his anger as best he could.

"It's your turn," he hissed.

"You're right. Please forgive me," Morske drew. "I summon Battle Footballer and activate the trap card 'Secret barrel'.

Jack cried out in shock as the trap drained his life-points to 3400.

"Next, I play Rising Energy. Battle Footballer, attack Red Demon's Dragon!"

Jack felt a scream ripped from his throat as the battle damage took his life-points down to 2900. Already weakened, Jack dropped to his knees, trying to find some sense of the solid in the ground below him. Jack tried to get his mind working. With a shaking smile, Jack realised the flaw in Morske's battle plan.

"When you play Rising Energy, you have to discard one card," he reminded Morske.

"Correct," Morske sent one of his cards to the graveyard. "But I should warn you, that card was Fatal Discard."

Jack's eyes barely had time to widen before the card's mechanism was activated. Both Jack's and Morske's life points took a severe hit of 1000 points. Jack writhed in pain on the ground, eyes hardly open. Through the narrow gap of his eyelids, Jack could only see one thing: Yusei. His friend's body was still reacting to the pain, bucking against the chains that held it down. Jack gritted his teeth as the pain stopped and he slowly dragged himself back to a duelling position. Morske was watching him.

"I end my turn but tell me, Jack Atlas, can you start yours?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is a few hours later than normal. I was in a late lecture and hadn't written the entire chapter before then so I had to post after I got home. Again, sorry. I'll try to have it up early tomorrow. As always, many thanks to my reviewers. You have been very quick but thorough and I respect and am grateful for that. Reviews still very welcome for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Jack didn't know how to respond. He looked to Yusei, futiley seeking support. Instead, he felt the remnants of his determination weaken. Yusei was covered in blood, every inch of him coloured red. Jack knew that this tint had been acquired by Yusei unconsciously rolling in the pool that had collected beneath him but the colour only accented the wounds that were contributing to the pool. Each and every one of those wounds was Jack's fault. His friend was dying because of him.

Jack could barely stand anymore. He was unsure of whether it was because of the shock or the pain but Jack knew it was bad news. If he collapsed before finishing the battle, there would be no-one left to ensure Morske held up his end of the bargain. That was if Jack could finish the duel. He knew he could win but Yusei was already in desperate need of medical attention. Jack wasn't sure he could bring himself to cause more harm to his friend.

"You should attack," Morske interrupted Jack's thoughts. "Your friend won't last much longer."

"Shut up," Jack knew Yusei needed the duel to finish but he needed to decide if he could deal the final blow first.

"Attack. If you don't I can guarantee your friend will not get the help he need."

Jack growled at being rushed. He couldn't understand why Morske would rush to his defeat but nor did he care.

"Of course, I don't intend to just let him die either."

Jack perked up at this. If they didn't plan to kill Yusei then Jack could give up this fight and retrieve his friend later.

"That would be much too quick."

Jack's heart fell.

"I, personally, believe that we should duel him like this over and over again but The Master may have something else in mind."

Jack could feel his hackles rising.

"It could be better or worse for your friend. Knowing the master, I would imagine that it will be much worse."

Morske's grin was the only thing Jack could see from the shadow created by the dark hood. Jack felt his world being consumed by hate. He couldn't let them do that to Yusei. It would be too cruel. These people had tortured them both too much already. Jack had had enough. It was time to end this. For a moment, there was only Jack and Morske. Jack's eyes narrowed and his heart hardened. He would crush Morske.

"Red Demon's Dragon! Attack Battle Footballer."

There was a burst of flame and Jack watched dispassionately as Battle Footballer evaporated to shards. Yusei was contorting in the corner of Jack's eyes but he chose to ignore it. His only purpose now was destruction. Jack watched in satisfaction as Morske's life-points dropped to 50. He gave no time for recovery.

"Red Demon's Dragon, directly attack Morske!"

Morske was still smiling, even as his life-points fell to 0. Jack grinned maliciously.

"Game over," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Author's Note: I put this up early to make up for my late update last night. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews very welcome!

Morske walked away as Jack's monsters disappeared from the field.

"Wait!" Jack started chasing him as he exited through the kitchen's door.

A clink stopped him. Yusei's chains had come undone. Upon looking at his freed friend, Jack felt his anger flood away. The monster that had briefly possessed him disappeared from Jack's shoulders and with it, Jack's adrenaline faded away. He made it to Yusei's side before his legs gave out. Jack wasn't able to control his fall but he did manage to end it on his knees. Gently, he cradled Yusei's head in his hands. His friend was much too pale and his entire form was shaking. Jack could feel himself losing control over his body and emotions. Gritting his teeth and pulling himself back to reality, Jack gathered Yusei into his arms, rose to his feet and began his journey to the hospital.

It was still too early for many people to be around. In some ways, Jack was very glad for this. He needed to complete his task. It was his responsibility to save Yusei. Jack didn't want any bypasses imposing upon his mission. He also didn't want to have to delay to take care of fainted bystanders. He didn't have the time. In other ways, however, Jack truly despised that the streets were so empty. He could feel his legs disappearing from under his body. Vision and hearing were also vanishing and if Jack had been a lesser man, he might have given up. But Jack was a man of pride, much too stubborn to give in to personal needs. If help had been offered, Jack knew that he would not, could not, have accepted it. He would take care of this himself.

The hospital finally loomed above him and it was the only place that appeared to be so occupied in the morning. Jack ignored the stares he was receiving and glared at any who dared to approach him. If someone fainted now, Jack wasn't stopping for them. They were close enough to the hospital that someone would take them in. Yusei's treatment was much more important. The glass doors slid open soundlessly but the noise that had been bubbling inside became a loud cacophony as Jack entered the building. There were people screaming, yelling, arguing, crying and so on so on so on. Jack kept walking, leaving silence in his wake.

He cut in through lines, following the signs that would lead him to the emergency desk, brushing off the rough, indignant hands. The line in front of the emergency desk was a long one. There were all sorts of injuries waiting to be treated: snake bites, missing fingers, burns. Jack didn't give a damn about any of them. He pushed through them.

"Oi! Wait your turn."

Jack turned on the opposing man like thunder. The death glare wasn't quite enough to have the man shrinking back in terror but Jack and Yusei's appearances were.

The two must have looked like ghosts. They were pale, as if they had had flour dumped upon them but the sauce of red dripped from them both, much more thick than the white powder that appeared to cover their skin. Jack's eyes were dull, almost unseeing, but they held a warning that could not be ignored. Yusei swung limply, a morbid corpse awaiting its final destination. The man who had stood against Jack fell to the floor, legs trembling. Jack glided past.

Jack wasn't entirely sure how much longer it took him to reach the receptionist but to him it felt like an eternity. His world was collapsing from the edges inward. His body was no longer there. He couldn't feel Yusei's weight but he could see that he was still holding onto him. The receptionists face went pale as Jack stumbled to a stop in front of her.

"M-may I help you?"

Jack held out Yusei.

"Help him," he commanded.

The woman did not argue.

Within seconds, Jack was surrounded. He could see foreign hands take Yusei and for a moment he wanted to stop them. Frantic hands kept him back and Jack relaxed once he saw Yusei laid upon a stretcher. These people could take it from here. Jack had done his job. There were people talking to him, asking him questions but Jack didn't know what they were saying. It was all gibberish to him. One sentence came through the sound-proof panels of Jack's tired mind.

"Sir? Sir, are you ok?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but it was too late. Jack Atlas's mind shut down. There was a thud and then, nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers and a special thanks to my regulars. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! It makes me feel like I should write all the time! Thank you. I hope that I can continue to meet your expectations from now on. I hope you like this chapter.

Jack opened his eyes to white. It looked like snow but Jack wasn't cold. Confused, Jack sat up. He groaned as he disturbed healing injuries. He was in a room. There was little other than the bed upon which he was sitting and the wicker chair that stood empty to his right. Jack was almost certain that the room was one in a hospital. There was an IV line running into his hand for one and then there was the sliding table that was attached to the end of his beds. He was alone and thus, he must have been given a private room. Jack paused. Alone? Why didn't that word seem to work? Who was missing?

Everything came back to Jack in a flash.

"Yusei!"

Jack threw back the covers, already frantic. He pulled the IV out and swung his feet off of the bed. Jack managed to stand. In truth it wasn't that difficult as there was nothing wrong with his legs but the lack of fluids that had been being pumped into his body made him feel weak. He wobbled a bit but was able to stay upright. Once his spinning vision stabilised, Jack made his way to the door.

There were no nurses running around outside. Jack remembered how busy it had been at the front. All of the hospital personal must still be engaged then. Jack vaguely wondered why the hospital was so busy but then again, Jack rarely felt the need to visit such dreary places so they may well be like that all of the time. Jack held onto the wall as he continued down the hallway. His nurses were in for a surprise when they returned to his room.

Jack made a detour on his way to where he thought the receptionists might be. The hospital shift that had been placed on him at some point was exceedingly uncomfortable and Jack wanted real clothes. He would need them to fool the hospital staff anyway. Thus, upon coming to the laundry, Jack snuck in and 'borrowed' some more normal clothes. Jack was glad that the hospital staff thought to take advantage of the facilities whilst they had to wear their uniforms. It made Jack's journey a lot easier. It was lucky that the laundry room had been where it was as the next room was packed. Jack found it hard to believe, but there seemed to be even more people than there had been in the emergency entrance. It would seem that he had found the general reception.

Jack didn't want to wait in line. The great Jack Atlas should not have to wait in line. Unaware that there was a procedure when it came to things like this, Jack pushed through. There were many complaints and unlike last time, the line did not part in front of him. Jack hid his confusion. Jack Atlas was never confused. A woman grabbed his arm when he brushed past her.

"Excuse me," she sounded more indignant than Jack normally did. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to talk to the receptionist," Jack didn't know why he needed to explain himself to this person. Yusei was waiting for him.

"Well, you can just get in line with everyone else then, can't you?"

"I do not have time to wait in line."

"I don't care. If you're a patient then go to the emergency ward and leave us alone. If not, get in line."

Jack gritted his teeth, immediately regretting that he had changed out of his gown. A hand fell on his shoulder and Jack turned to see the security guard.

"If you keep making a fuss, Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Jack stuttered an indignant protest that puttered out as he realised everyone was looking at him. Even doctors that had been in mere passing were staring. Jack was wordless for the first time in his life. He didn't have the slightest idea of how he should deal with such a situation.

"Security, I think that that man is a patient! Don't let him get away!"

Jack turned to see the woman who had been part of the emergency reception rushing towards him. He felt the instinctive urge to run but the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"I am Jack Atlas! Let me go!"

The woman had reached them now.

"Then you are the same Jack Atlas that bought in Yusei Fudo?"

"Where is he?" Jack turned on the woman.

"That also means that you are the same Jack Atlas that ran away from treatment before being released by the Doctor?"

"That doesn't matter. Where is Yusei?"

"It does matter!" the woman did not look impressed. "Your injuries are serious. You need rest and severe shock treatment."

"I will not cooperate until you take me to Yusei."

The woman could see that Jack was adamant. She could, of course, just ask security to drag him back to his room but she was sure that he would not fail to cause more trouble. She sighed and signalled for the security man to back off. He let go of Jack's shoulder but kept close by in case the patient tried to run.

"I'll take you to see Yusei Fudo but then you have to promise me that you will cooperate."

Jack Atlas gave the woman a very serious stare from which she did not shrink.

"Fine. Just take me to Yusei."

The woman let out a kindly smile.

"Follow me," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was a little boring, especially when compared to the rest of the story. Sorry for that. I needed a bit of down time in my writing. There may be some more chapters like that and it will be a while before we see another duel. Again, sorry, but the story must go on. Anyway, I hope that you will stick with me. Please review but more importantly, enjoy!

Jack followed the woman, taking very little note of the path they were taking. He wouldn't have been able to use it anyway for it didn't even encounter the room he was meant to be occupying. Jack mentally cursed. He would have to find his own way to Yusei's location if he felt the need to visit again. The woman was keeping a close eye on Jack and he tried to avoid eye contact. This, thankfully, spared him from awkward conversation. They arrived at a room with an entrance formed by two push-open doors. The woman stopped outside the doors and, reluctant though he was, Jack followed her example. He didn't want to lose his chance of seeing Yusei because of simple impatience.

"Yusei Fudo is still in a very serious condition. His operation only finished an hour ago. He will not regain consciousness for a while yet. He needs serious rest and we don't want his condition worsening so I can only let you in for a few minutes. Then you will come with me back to your bed and stay put. Am I understood?"

Jack nodded, childishly trying to see past the stern woman and into the room behind. The woman sighed in exasperation but stepped to the side and opened the doors. Jack took the cue and stepped through.

Yusei was unrecognisable. It was only because there was only one person in the room that Jack knew it was Yusei. Tubes ran into mouth, nose, arm and Jack could swear he could see a few more going under the covers. Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know where those connected. Yusei was even paler than when Jack had bought him in and his hair was gathered and hidden in a frosted shower cap. Jack wanted to get closer but he was afraid of stepping on the thousand or so cords that ran from person to machine. He didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had. They might not let him see Yusei again if he did.

Jack didn't know if he wanted to see Yusei again at this rate. His friend looked deader than most of the Dark Signers Jack had fought in the past. That was saying something considering the Dark Signers were actually dead. Jack wondered if they had already given Yusei the blood transfer that had surely been needed. If they had he would be sure to send a note thanking them and asking if they got enough sunlight. He would ask the nurse once his time was up. Jack didn't say anything. Yusei would not hear it. Instead, he stood impassively, just watching the rise and fall of Yusei's chest with a thankfulness hidden behind a glare.

He didn't say a word when the receptionist/nurse called him back out. Jack just obeyed in uncharacteristic silence. He stayed silent and unresponsive during the walk back to his room. Jack's suddenly bland nature appeared to be concerning the nurse but Jack couldn't imagine why. He didn't really want to imagine at the moment. Imagination only bought images of what might have happened if anything had been different. Most of those images ended in Yusei's death. Jack didn't know what concerned him more: the pale Yusei back in the room or the crimson one that haunted his mind. They were both as bad as each other and Jack knew that, in reality, neither of them would ever be able to forgive him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Author's Note: I have a lecture tonight so I thought it would be better to update early rather than late. Thank you for the generous reviews. More welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Jack was sleeping a sleep haunted by nightmares when there was a knock at his door. Blinking awake with a gasp, Jack pushed himself to a sitting position as a nurse cracked the door open.

"Mr Atlas? There is a visitor for you."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face as if trying to dissipate the lines that were etched there.

"I don't want to see anyone."

The nurse grimaced.

"Sir, I don't know if even security could handle him if you refuse. He doesn't seem like he'll go away."

Jack sighed. He had a feeling he knew who the nurse was talking about. This was one conversation he couldn't avoid.

"Let him in."

The nurse nodded, the relief plain on her face. She disappeared and Jack prepared himself for the next entry. It was loud. The door burst open and a wild-looking Crow stormed in. Jack didn't have time to retreat before Crow held him by the front of his hospital gown, yanking him off of the bed to face him.

"What happened to Yusei?"

"He was kidnapped."

"I got that. Then what?"

"They challenged me to a duel to get him back."

"Why did you go alone?" Crow appeared to be calming down.

"They told me to go alone."

"And you just followed their orders?"

Jack felt his own anger rising.

"They could have killed him, Crow. I wasn't going to take that chance."

Crow glared at Jack for a few seconds more before letting out a breath. Clenched fingers released and Jack collapsed back to the bed.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked.

"The duelling damage was real."

Crow closed his eyes. He seemed to be struggling with something. Jack didn't press. At the moment, all he wanted was for Crow to leave but he knew that this conversation wasn't over yet.

"Who did it?" Crow's voice was quiet and low.

"Who did what?" Jack knew the answer but he needed to stall.

Crow slammed a fist into the wall.

"Who did that to Yusei?"

Jack could feel himself trembling again.

"Me," he said.

Crow turned pale. He looked at Jack in incredulity, as if he didn't know what he had heard.

"You?"

Jack closed his eyes.

"You did that to Yusei? Don't joke, Jack."

"I'm not joking."

Jack opened his eyes to show Crow how serious he was. Crow stayed in stunned silence for a moment longer. Then he exploded.

"Why?" Crow pulled Jack upright and slammed him against the wall. "Why would you do that?"

"I needed to save him."

"How was that saving him?"

Jack felt something inside of him snap.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about Crow."

"Then tell me, oh great Jack Atlas! I'm listening."

Jack forcefully reversed their positions and in seconds, he had pinned a very angry Crow to the same wall.

"You weren't there, Crow. I could see Yusei," Jack shook his head as if to try and rid himself of the images that came flooding in. "I could see him. I could hear him. I could hear him scream!"

Jack couldn't say anymore. The memories were too much. He could feel himself shaking and only hoped that the tears that were threatening his pride weren't already falling. He shoved himself off of the wall and stumbled out of the room, leaving Crow, still stunned, against the wall. It was only once Jack had managed his exit that he felt the wetness on his cheeks that had been there since long ago.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the sad and boring chapters but I need them in to progress the story. I hope you can all forgive me. I warn you that there is no action in this chapter either. Sorry. But there should be some soon. Stick with me. Thank you to my reviewers. Please keep up the good work! Enjoy!

Crow couldn't move from the now empty room. His mind wouldn't work. What he had seen was impossible. Jack Atlas did not cry. Crow had never even seen an expression on Jack's face other than that annoyed frown he seemed to have plastered there. Crying was out of the question. But Crow couldn't deny the tears. They had been rolling down like diamonds. They were possibly even rarer than those though.

As if that weren't enough, Jack hadn't been making any sense. Jack was stubborn, of that Crow had no doubt, and, as such, Jack often didn't follow logic if it meant he was wrong. Crow had seen that many times but Jack was never confusing. It was either Jack being logical or Jack protecting his pride. There was never an illogical Jack that wasn't prideful. And Crow was certain that Jack hadn't been prideful. If anything that was the most defeated Crow had ever seen Jack. It didn't make that sense that Jack had lost the duel for Yusei had been returned. He hadn't been returned safely but they had him back nonetheless. Thus, Jack must have won but Crow couldn't understand why then Jack would appear so utterly lost.

Then there was Yusei. Jack did that to him? That didn't make any sense. Sure, Jack and Yusei had had their share of fights but Crow couldn't imagine Jack doing more than throwing a single punch at Yusei. There was no way Jack could have put Yusei in such a condition. It was unheard of. But if Jack hadn't done it then why would Jack say he did? And why was Jack so torn up about the whole incident? Crow felt his mind beginning to get back on track. He would have to find out what had happened. It was obvious that something more than a simply duel, real battle damage or not, had occurred in Crow's absence.

Crow left the room in search of an information source. The halls were empty and Crow tried to think of who would know about the incident. After Jack's reaction, Crow wasn't keen to ask him again and Yusei was still unconscious. Crow had no idea who it was that was responsible for Yusei's kidnapping or the letter inviting Jack to the duel so they were out of the question as well. As Crow agonised in the corridor about who else would have even just a tid-bit of information, a pair of eyes zeroed in on him.

"You!" The voice was loud enough to make Crow jump.

He turned to face the source of the voice to find a very angry nurse stalking towards him. Crow wondered if he should run but it was already too late. The nurse stopped in front of him and looked to be just refraining from poking him in the chest as she spoke.

"I could have you thrown out for the trouble you caused. That patient has already tried to run away once. We don't need you making him try to do it again. He is in serious need of attention and shouldn't be out of bed. How dare you kick him out of his room?"

"I didn't kick him out," Crow tried to protest. "He walked out on his own."

"He wasn't walking out before you got there," the nurse pointed out.

Crow wanted to protest more but he held back.

"I'm sorry. I won't disturb him again."

"Damn right you won't. I've a good mind to throw you out right now."

"Please, wait. I just want to know what happened to my friends," Crow got an idea. "Did Jack tell you anything?"

The nurse's anger defused.

"Mr Atlas is evidently distressed about something but the doctors thought it wise not to push. Such a severe imbalance in mentality could lead to shock if-" the woman trialled off.

"Do you know if he has told anyone about it?"

The nurse shook her head.

"As far as we know he came straight here. He has hardly opened his mouth since he's been admitted. It's their secret."

Crow felt his shoulders drop.

"Thank you. Would it be alright if I stayed with Yusei tonight?"

The woman's anger shadowed its return.

"Mr Fudo needs rest-"

"I promise not to cause any more trouble," Crow interrupted. "Please. I don't want him to wake up alone."

The nurse gave in with a sigh.

"This way."

Crow followed the woman and took the chair to Yusei's right once they arrived. The hours passed in slow silence and Crow felt his eyes drooping. It felt like he had only just gotten to sleep when a soft moan awoke him. Crow was instantly alert. Yusei was shifting in his sleep, as if from a nightmare. Crow reached out to steady him when he suddenly stopped. Crow thought it was all over and began to sit back down when he stopped. He gasped as blue eyes slowly blinked open. It wasn't meant to happen until the following morning but here it was: Yusei was awake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Again, you guys were pretty quick and I really appreciate that. Your encouragements brighten my day so I hope I can keep up with expectations. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Crow?"

Yusei was not yet fully aware. He couldn't see properly but he was almost certain that the figure above him was Crow.

"Yusei?"

Yes, that voice was definitely Crow. Yusei tried to shake his head clear but he only succeeded in dizzying himself more. That was when he realised he hurt much more than usual.

Yusei's vision cleared and he almost fell out of the bed as he realised he was in a hospital. What had happened? Why was he in a hospital? Where had all of these injuries come from? Yusei opened his mouth to ask Crow but words wouldn't cooperate.

Someone was supporting him. The world faded to black and then brightened again.

"Calm down, Yusei," it was Crow. "You're still drugged."

Drugged? Drugged from what? Crow must have seen the panic clear on his face for his friend provided information.

"You were sedated for an operation. They said the anaesthetic wouldn't run out of your system until tomorrow."

Yusei felt himself calming down but below the pain and nausea was an urgency that he couldn't place.

Yusei felt himself lowered back to a pillow he didn't realise he had parted from. He glanced around the room, trying to find inspiration to determine the source of his inner turmoil. The room was bare and sterile. He couldn't see anyone else in the room although the bed was not a very good vantage point. If Crow was here, then why-

"Where's Jack?"

Crow looked at Yusei strangely.

"You want to see him?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Crow's regard of him became even more estranged.

"Yusei, what happened?"

Yusei looked at Crow.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Crow hesitated.

"Jack said something about a duel," Crow didn't elaborate.

He didn't need to. In a flash everything came back. Yusei remembered the sweet smell of the substance with which he had been kidnapped, the cold floor as he had awoken, the pain. Yusei shuddered. The pain, the blood, the monsters, the words. Yusei remembered every poison. Then there was Jack's eyes: desperate and weaker than Yusei had ever seen them.

"Where's Jack?"

"He left. Yusei, are you ok?"

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

"It wasn't his fault."

"Yusei?"

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

"No, it wasn't him."

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

"Stop. Leave me alone!"

Yusei fought against the ghost. It kept whispering, kept poisoning his mind. Someone was screaming. Yusei didn't know who it was but he wished they would scream louder. Then he wouldn't have to listen to the voice.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei twisted in the hands of his captor. They were too strong. There were too many of them. Yusei could feel his limbs being pinned down one by one. The person was still screaming and the whispers were still winning. Something hard pierced his neck and Yusei felt his body go taut.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

"No...no," Yusei could feel wetness on his cheeks. It was raining. Yusei didn't like the rain. "Stop."

"_How does it feel to be hurt-?"_

Yusei wanted to cry for joy when the whispers stopped but it was too late. Everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Author's Note: Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews. It's always a delightful surprise to wake up or go to my emails to find your lovely comments. I can't stress enough how much I appreciate your feedback. Thank you. I'm sorry that this was a little late again. It was my last tutorial so it shouldn't happen again. Thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Let me know what you think.

Crow was ushered out of the room as if were an incurable disease. He could see the world moving about him but it was as if his own time had stopped. The scene that had just played out was a nightmare and Crow felt that he was on the verge of waking up. He knew that it would be a long time before the dream would fade, though, especially when the constant reminders kept bumping into him. But they too would disappear when he woke up. Wouldn't they?

Crow hadn't expected Yusei to react like that. Perhaps Crow shouldn't have let Yusei dwell on Jack. Whatever Jack had done to Yusei, Crow wasn't about to forgive him. The bastard appeared to be upset (and so he should have been) but Yusei's reaction had been much more severe than Jack's tears.

The nightmare kept repeating in Crow's mind. He had stood, terrified and shocked as Yusei fought against an unseen assailant. When Crow had attempted to help his friend, his hands had been violently repelled. Crow had then been pushed to the back of the room as the doctors invaded. The image of Yusei's limbs, flailing as he tried to avoid the hands that would pin him down, was forever engraved into Crow's memory. He almost felt the needle in his own neck as Yusei was sedated and then, course arms led him away and it was as if his world had ended.

Yusei had become undone and Crow couldn't process that the strong, heroic, determination that had always been present in his friend was slowly shattering. It couldn't happen. What Crow had seen was only his mind suffering from delusion. Yusei was not mentally unstable, Jack Atlas had not cried and any second now, the two of them would burst in on his dream and drag him back to reality. In five days, they would all be participating in the upcoming tournament and the three of them would put on a terrific show. Crow waited in desperation for Jack's booming voice to demand he snap out of it or for Yusei's comforting hand to fall. A hand fell onto Crow's shoulder.

Crow spun around, expecting Yusei's soft smile. He was to be disappointed. Aki stood there, face solemn and tears threatening to fall. Two pairs of hands pulled at his pulled at his shirt and Crow looked down to see the concerned faces of Leo and Luna. His disappointment was so great that, for a moment, Crow couldn't speak.

"Are you ok?" Aki's voice flooded over him, releasing his disparate sorrow.

Crow nodded.

"Yusei's asleep again."

Aki made to move past Crow but his mind kicked in early enough for his reflexes to stop Aki before she made it through the doors.

"The nurses don't want anyone in there. He's still mentally unstable."

"I thought you said he was asleep."

"Sedated would have been more correct."

Aki looked ready for murder and Crow felt the urgent need to change the subject.

"Jack is probably awake. He wasn't doing too well last I saw," Crow almost cringed at the massive understatement. "Why don't you visit him and I will keep guard on Yusei. I'll let you know when the doctors give the ok."

Aki looked as if she were about to argue but she spun on her heel and held out her hands.

"Leo, Luna, let's go."

The twins latched on to each hand and Crow watched as the three moved off. He hoped that they would have a better reception than he had. Their chances were low. Crow wished them luck. They would need it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Author's note: First off, I just want to acknowledge that I will be using Leo and Luna and not the Japanese version of Ruka and Rua. I do apologise to those who are true to the original but most of my readers are American and so I thought they would be following the English dub and thus kept the names. I am afraid that I was very uninspired for this chapter so it may be a bit bland and short. It was also late for this reason. I will try to have something more engaging tomorrow. Sorry. I am also not a big fan of Aki and that made it very hard to even try to write in her voice so sorry if there are some characterisation problems in this chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I cannot thank you enough. Good luck reading!

Aki was fuming. She had woken up at an ungodly hour to gather the twins and travel to the hospital. She had only just managed to avoid a mad driver in her rush to get to the hospital and had been stopped at the door for a physical pat down as if she were about to board a plane. All she had wanted was to see Yusei but, of course, that too, was to be go wrong today. It just wasn't Aki's day.

She had wanted to hit Crow when he was being so unhelpful. _Just go see Jack. I'll wait here until Yusei gets better._ If the man hadn't seemed so out of it, Aki was in a good mind to duel him with her powers. He'd seemed pretty shaken up though. Aki was almost glad that they hadn't been allowed to see Yusei for if Crow was having a problem, Leo and Luna would surely not have coped too well. Aki was still very annoyed.

To top it all off, Jack wasn't exactly easy to find. They had wondered all through the available parts of the hospital and there was still no sign of Jack. Aki's anger was only growing as she was forced to wonder through the tedious corridors. Crow had told her that Jack was still inside the hospital and it only made sense then that Aki would be able to find him. But even the corridors were against her. Aki was ready to explode. She was gripping the hands of the twins with a force that could have been construed as abuse. Aki was glad that the kids were all too aware of her mood. She wasn't sure she could take another distraction.

An unfortunate nurse turned into the same corridor Aki was heading down. Aki stopped the poor woman like a determined log in front of a truck.

"Where is Jack Atlas?"

The woman was bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"Jack Atlas. Take me to him now."

The woman opened and then closed her mouth, insulted.

"And just who are you?"

"We are his friends and if you tell me that he refuses to see me I will be forced to do something drastic."

"I don't think that threatening me is going to work."

"Please ma'am," Luka intervened, extracting herself from Aki's grip to grasp the nurse's belt. "We really want to see Uncle Jack."

Leo was laughing silently in the corner at the mention of 'Uncle Jack' but Luka's battering eyelashes and fake tears appeared to work on the nurse nonetheless.

"Ok. If you cause any trouble like the last visitor I will have to call security on you, though. When Mr Atlas says to leave, be sure you do ok?"

Luka nodded and Aki was secretly fuming again.

So that was why Crow hadn't come then. Jack had kicked him out for causing trouble. There would have been no entry, Luka's charms or not, if the previous trouble maker had been with them. Aki promised herself that she would hit Crow for causing such a ruckus when she next saw him.

"This way," the nurse moved off, the others following. "He asked to move to a private room after the last visitor and we decided that it would be better for him to be away from other people. We are worried about his mentality so please don't ask any questions that may bring up unpleasant memories."

Aki nodded along with everyone else but if those 'unpleasant memories' involved Yusei, she wasn't sure that she would be able to keep the promise.

"Here we are," the nurse stuck her head inside the small room that they had arrived at and Aki could hear her softly informing Jack of their arrival. She pulled back out. "Mr Atlas will see you know. When he asks you to leave, please do so."

"Thank you," Luka curtsied.

Aki didn't want to wait any longer. It was time for her bad day to be defined. Jack would tell her everything about Yusei. Aki would make sure of that. She pushed through the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Author's Note: Thank you all for staying with me for the first 20 chapters of this story. I hope that you have all enjoyed it as much as I have so far. Thanks to all of my reviewers for brightening my life each day and I hope you all keep it up! Enjoy the chapter!

Jack wanted to glare as the door banged open but he didn't have the energy. Aki was closely followed by Leo and Luka but the twin's presence did not mellow Jack's anger. He did manage to keep his frown from deepening, though. The three were annoyances that Jack didn't want to deal with, especially after Crow's intrusion, but Jack felt that they deserved to at least come in. It was a good way to convince them that he was fine, though. Jack just wasn't entirely certain that he deserved even that much. He should be the one in intensive care, not Yusei. Aki apparently agreed with him.

"What happened?"

Jack stayed silent.

"How did Yusei get like that?"

"How is he?" Jack's voice was soft, so soft that he almost didn't recognise it as his own.

Aki's eyes narrowed and, for a moment, Jack thought that she was going to throw something at him. If anything other than the twins had been within range, Jack didn't doubt that she would have thrown it. He was fortunate that the room was practically bare.

"We weren't allowed to see him," Aki growled. "Crow said that he was sedated."

"Why?" Jack felt his heart pounding.

"Crow mentioned that he was mentally unstable."

Jack felt his heart drop. Yusei was going crazy? Was that what it meant? No matter what 'mentally unstable' meant, it was Jack's responsibility. Everything was his fault.

"Jack, what happened?"

"Leave."

"What?" Aki's voice was poisonous.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"No. Duel me."

Jack looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I will leave if you win a duel against me."

Jack couldn't stop himself. He was shaking again. He couldn't hide it. He tried to keep his voice from following suit as he said, "I won't."

Aki just stared at him.

"The Great Jack Atlas won't duel me? Are you scared? Shall I go and tell your fans that King Jack Atlas is afraid of me?"

Jack's breathing was getting faster. Yusei was screaming again. His shaking was getting more violent. He couldn't have held the cards even if he had wanted to. A small hand fell on his shoulder. Jack looked down to see Leo offering him his duel disk. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the traitorous object. Yusei was crying out for help, then, the words Jack didn't want to hear again.

"_J-jack...why?"_

Jack threw the duel disk away from him, the twin attached to it flying into the wall.

"Leo!" Luka ran to help her brother stand.

"Get out!" Jack roared. "Get out!"

The twins were huddled together and for a moment, Aki looked scared. Only for a moment.

"Duel me, Jack," there was steel in her eyes.

Jack could feel his heart rate rising.

"I won't."

A beeping noise had taken over Yusei's voice now and it took Jack a moment to realise that the sound wasn't just in his head anymore. Nurses rushed into the room and Jack watched, detached, as Aki and the twins were thrown from the room.

"Calm down Mr Atlas," a nurse was speaking to him.

Jack tried to breathe deeper but he couldn't calm down. It was impossible. Hands started grabbing at them and Jack fought as if they were Demons. The beeping was loud now, filling the room with its vibration. Jack felt an oxygen mask fall over his nose and mouth but he struggled not to breathe in. His body rebelled in seconds, knowing what it needed and Jack felt the sweet smell of strawberries enter his nose. He felt his entire body snap back from the taught strain and he slowly relaxed. The smell chased away his nightmares and Jack let it carry him away into sweet sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewers. As always, your comments are very welcome. I am hoping to lead into another duel soon but that does mean that I will be taking another weeks break soon. It'll probably still be 3 or 4 chapters before I take a break but I just thought I would warn you. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Crow was beginning to feel awkward. Considering the situation, he hadn't thought that such a feeling would come upon him but it was here nonetheless. He had stood in the corridor for quite some time, awaiting Aki and the twin's return. When that became a hassle to the nurses coming and going from Yusei's room, Crow had moved to sit on the fortunately present bench. Even after that, he was still receiving glares and sceptical glances from the nurses each time they passed. Crow wasn't even sure what they were doing to Yusei. He didn't know much about medicine but surely an unconscious man didn't require checking every ten minutes. Crow was just getting himself into a good mind to go in with the nurses the next time they passed so that he could find out what they were doing when Aki and the Twins reappeared in the corridor.

Aki looked even angrier than before and Crow guessed that their visit hadn't gone much better than his had.

"Jack didn't want to talk?" he guessed once Aki was within hearing range.

"I don't even know why he let us in. The only thing he told us was to 'get out'."

"Did you?" Crow's interest was raised.

Aki glared at him.

"We got thrown out after his heart monitor went haywire."

"You got thrown out too, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell us Jack had gone crazy?"

Crazy? Crow frowned. Jack hadn't cried again then.

"What did he do?"

Aki stared at Crow as if he needed to go to a mental hospital too.

"He threw Leo into a _wall_."

"Oh." Crow knew that was an understatement.

He hadn't expected Jack to be violent in front of Aki and the kids.

"What did you say to him?" Crow asked.

"I asked him to duel," Aki defended. "Leo was just giving Jack his duel disk."

Crow squeezed his eyes shut.

"Aki, I don't think he had a very pleasant duel last time. He probably remembered something."

"Remembered what? What do you know, Crow?"

"Jack told me that he hurt Yusei," Crow explained.

Aki's eyes widened and the twins looked confused. Aki spun on her heel. Crow almost tripped over as he chased her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give Jack a piece of my mind."

"Stop! I don't think it's that straight forwards."

"You think Jack was lying?"

"I think that there's more to it."

Aki wasn't stopping.

"Jack was crying!"

It was the last thing that Crow could think of to stop Aki. It worked. Aki stopped dead and the twins stared open-mouthed. Aki recovered quickly.

"I don't believe you."

Crow grabbed her arm before she could storm off again.

"I wouldn't either but I wouldn't normally believe that Jack would throw Leo into a wall either."

Aki levelled a glare at Crow but she didn't struggle. He let her go.

"So what do you think happened?"

Crow sighed.

"I'm not sure but Jack said it was a duel where all battle damage was real. I think that maybe Jack was forced in some way to duel Yusei. Yusei didn't say much though. He didn't seem to remember anything but he was concerned for Jack at first. It's all I can think of."

Aki walked back to the bench and sat down.

"You think they forced Jack and Yusei to hurt each other?"

"I think that's the most likely explanation."

"Why?"

Crow had had a lot of time to think about that.

"They can't duel in the tournament now. Physically they would probably be allowed to join in but I think we can all agree they won't be thinking straight. It was probably a rival team."

Aki looked as if she was about to say something but she closed her mouth as footsteps echoed down the corridor. The nurse who had showed them to Jack's room came to a halt in front of the small group. She looked down her nose sternly.

"Mr Fudo is stable again. You can go in but if you cause any more trouble like you did with Mr Atlas, I will have Security kick you out of this hospital and it will be a one-way trip. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded meekly.

"Good."

The nurse held the door open as the group trooped inside. There were now enough chairs for everyone to sit down around Yusei. Crow didn't know when the nurses had bout them in but he was thankful. It was getting late and after an hour or two of cautious small talk, the twins fell asleep. Aki and Crow stayed bright-eyed prepared as they ever would be for what would be a very long night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Author's note: Thanks for the encouragements. I hope that this chapter lives up to all expectations. Reviews welcome and thank you for reading.

Yusei opened bleary eyes to a brightening room. It didn't take him long to recognise the room as being the same one he had woken in before. Very little about it had changed. In fact, Yusei was almost certain that the only thing that had changed was the number of occupants. Crow was still there; Yusei couldn't be sure that he had ever left, but there were three new additions.

Yusei's expression softened as he saw the twins cuddled up together and he felt heat rise in his cheeks when his gaze fell on the sleeping Aki. She looked so defenceless in sleep and Yusei almost laughed as he saw her fingers twitch in reaction to whatever dream it was that she was having. Only one person was missing from the sleepover party: Jack.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei felt his heart rate rising again but he forced it back down.

_It wasn't his fault._

"Yusei?"

Yusei turned to face the source of the sleepy voice. Crow was blinking himself awake.

"Morning," Yusei replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Aki moaned and straightened up, stretching her arms as she yawned. Her eyes brightened as she saw the cause of her interrupted sleep.

"Yusei!"

Yusei laughed lightly as he was wrapped into a hug. Aki's cry woke up the twins and soon enough, Yusei was buried beneath three bodies. Crow joined in with the laughter and slowly uncovered his friends. Yusei sighed with relief as everyone returned to their seats. Leo looked at his hero excitedly.

"Are you ok? Who did you fight? What happened?"

Yusei's smile dipped a bit.

"I'm fine. And I didn't fight anyone. I don't know who kidnapped me but Jack was duelling someone when I woke up."

Yusei didn't elaborate on the following events.

"How did I get here?" he asked instead.

"Jack carried you here."

"Where is he now?"

Crow hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to see him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You freaked out last time you asked me that."

"Did you answer me?"

"No."

"Then answer."

Yusei waited impatiently. Crow didn't answer. Aki took over.

"Jack's also under medical attention."

"He's hurt?" Yusei made to sit up but Crow pushed him back down.

"He's alright. He's just shaken up about the duel."

"Can I see him?"

Aki passed a glance that Yusei couldn't understand to Crow. They both hesitated before Aki answered him.

"I'll go ask a nurse to fetch him. Don't move."

"I'll be waiting."

Aki ran from the room. Yusei turned to Crow.

"If Jack's alright then, are you both going to still participate in the duel?"

"I haven't talked it over with Jack yet. You probably won't be able to participate until the second round at best though. We may have to pull out."

" No!" Crow drew back at Yusei's outburst. "We have to show them that they can't play dirty."

"So you think it was the work of another team?"

Yusei nodded. He was about to say more when a commotion started up outside their door.

"It's Yusei?" That voice was unmistakably Jack's. "You didn't tell me it was Yusei! I'm going back to my room!"

"You don't want to talk to him?" Now Aki's voice took over.

"That's not the problem! I can't...he won't want to speak to me."

"He was the one who asked me to get you. If you don't come to see him, he'll think it's his fault so get in there and see him!"

The door banged open and Jack tumbled in, Aki's push providing the aid he had needed. Jack quickly got to his feet, as if that would salvage his pride, and turned to face Yusei. For a moment his expression was dumbfounded but he quickly resumed his stoic frown.

"Hello, Yusei."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Author's Note: Thank you for the generous reviews. There were some very speedy and friendly ones this time so thank you for that. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter too.

Yusei forced a smile to his face.

"I'm fine, Jack. How are you?"

Jack nodded awkwardly.

"I'm good."

There was a silence. The two men shuffled anxiously. Yusei was sure there was something he was meant to be saying but he couldn't talk about the duel. It wasn't safe yet. Duel...that's it!

"Jack, I was just talking to Crow about the tournament."

Jack froze.

"Will you be participating still?"

Jack seemed to be thinking it over. Yusei didn't know what was going through his friend's mind but he waited it out.

"I...You won't be allowed to participate so we should probably pull out."

What? Yusei couldn't understand it. Of all three of them, Jack was the least forgiving. There was no way he would give up a chance for revenge for such a reason. Maybe he just didn't know.

"You do know that the people that kidnapped me were probably a rival team?" Yusei asked.

Jack nodded.

"I've guessed that."

Not that then. Yusei thought hard. He felt an urgent need to get to the bottom of Jack's refusal. It just wasn't like Jack Atlas. And Jack Atlas not being like Jack Atlas was a problem.

"I'll be able to participate from the second round on."

"Wha...I mean...I," Jack seemed to be floundering now that his fronted reason had been taken away. "I don't know."

Yusei frowned. Jack was definitely not himself. What had happened? What was the matter? Yusei reached out a hand and grabbed hold of Jack's wrist, ready to reprimand his friend.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei's words turned to dust in his mouth. The words had come out of nowhere. Jack was staring at him now, his expression one of horror. Yusei could feel his own expression morphing to terror.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

The both of them pulled away at the same moment. Yusei was breathing hard again and Jack was holding his wrist as if Yusei's grip had been one of fire.

"I..."

Jack trailed off.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

"Get out. Get out," Yusei felt the words tumbling from his mouth. His body was shaking. What was wrong with him?

Jack looked pale, as if he were about to collapse.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

_It wasn't his fault._

"Get out!"

"Yusei?" Crow's voice entered the fray and Yusei could feel hands on him. They were all stained with blood; his blood. Yusei couldn't see anything that wasn't stained in blood anymore. The substance had crept up on him, welling out from non-existence to cover everything.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

_It wasn't Jack's fault._

_It wasn't his fault._

_It wasn't._

Yusei could hear himself screaming and he couldn't stop. Jack's eyes stood out among the red, horrified and guilty. Yusei wanted to tell Jack that it wasn't his fault but nothing other than the scream would come out. Jack was trembling almost as violently as Yusei felt he, himself, was. Yusei watched, helpless, behind the instinctive reaction of his own body as Jack turned and fled.

_Come back. It's not your fault._

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

_No. It's not his fault._

Yusei felt everything drop away and suddenly, he was back in control. He struggled to slow his breathing and his friends came back into focus. They were not blood-stained anymore. There was Crow, Aki, Leo, Luna...Jack was gone. Guilt swamped Yusei as he realised what he had done and nothing his other friends said could stop it. He had sent Jack away. Jack, who had been so frightened and guilty of a crime he did not commit, had been expelled. Yusei couldn't stop himself again but this time, instead of a scream coming out, it was tears.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Author's Note: I'm glad that my last chapter seemed to please you all. Thanks for the reviews. I was a bit fuzzy on how that chapter would be received so thanks for letting me know! Thanks to ElodieKumari94 for asking me if Jack was hearing the same voices as Yusei. In answer: no he couldn't. I know it came off as if he could but that was just Jack's reaction to his own voices and the reaction he was receiving from Yusei. The voices you heard are only in Yusei's head. Thank you for asking though, because even I was wondering that as I wrote it. This chapter cleared things up for me so I hope it does for you too. Thanks again for the question. I hope that this chapter also works out for you all. ElodieKumari94

Jack could feel his knees going weak long before he made it back to his room. Even worse was the tumultuous battle that was occurring within his stomach. Reading the warning signs, Jack used his remaining strength to get to the closest men's bathroom. He was glad that it was mostly empty for his business was not going to be beautification. He was also grateful that the building designers had thought to put in a sink that was half the height of the others. Jack assumed that this was for people in wheelchairs but for today, it would have to serve his own purpose.

Jack collapsed to his knees at the small sink and allowed his body its revolution. Unholy bodily fluids gushed down the sink and Jack closed his eyes to avoid the continuing sight. Even after the fluid was gone, Jack's body continued to convulse, trying to throw up more than had been in his stomach. Once he was finished Jack sat back, panting. He was still shaking. Yusei blamed him. Jack had always known it to be true but somewhere, deep down, he had wanted it to be false. Jack was disgusted by himself. He deserved this, every bit of it. What he had done to Yusei was unforgivable and to even think of escape was treason.

Jack swung his legs out from under himself and pulled them in close to his chest. He was hot but he was cold. He rested his head on his knees, not caring that the tainted saliva was devastating his hospital gown. He just wanted it all to end. He didn't want to duel, he didn't want to race and he didn't want to face Yusei. Jack felt a tear slide down his cheek in defeat. He didn't even have the strength to wipe it away. He didn't particularly want to either. Jack Atlas was broken. There was none of him left. It was the end.

The door to the bathroom opened but Jack did not move. He couldn't. A light hand fell on his shoulder but Jack did not fight it.

"Jack?"

Jack stiffened at the recognisable voice.

"Jack? Are you ok?"

It was Crow. The bastard had followed him. A bit of the old Jack Atlas returned as Jack said, "I'm fine. Go away."

The refusal was not enough to get rid of Crow. Cool hands smoothed back hair from a burning forehead.

"You've got a fever."

Jack gave a dry laugh.

"I hadn't noticed."

Crow moved around to the front of Jack, crinkling his nose as he passed the sink.

"You've been sick?"

Jack nodded miserably, unable to do anything else. Crow looked at him in sympathy.

"Let me get you cleaned up and back to bed, ok?"

Jack wanted to shake his head but his body nodded it for him. Cool water soothed his warm face and Jack felt the foul liquid left from his stomach's revolt fall away.

"There. Now just wait here for a second."

Jack had no choice but to wait in his private puddle of water as Crow left. He waited in a daze until the door opened again and Crow returned with a new hospital gown.

"The nurse told me to get you into a shower so let's go."

Crow pulled Jack to his feet, supporting him as they headed for the bath cubicle. Crow hung the gown inside and pulled a towel from one of the cabinets. There was already soap in the cubicle and Crow hustled Jack inside. There was a light scuffle as Crow tried to get Jack to hold onto the bar that had been provided but Jack's returning pride won out and he stood on his own two feet, still a little shaky. Crow left the cubicle and shut the door behind him.

"If you start to fall, you'd better hang on to that bar. I'm not coming in there to save you if you hit your head." He warned over his shoulder.

Jack didn't reply but the water started running and there was no sudden thump so Crow reasoned that Jack was at least still standing.

"Do you feel like talking yet?"

"No." Jack sounded faint.

"You ok?" Crow asked, getting ready to break down the door despite his promise to not help.

"I'm fine." The voice was a little stronger.

"You have to talk about it sometime."

"Not yet."

"Aki said that you don't want to duel."

There was no reply.

"You have to duel, Jack. If Yusei plans to participate we have to show those guys a thing or two."

"Do you think Yusei should participate?"

"I don't think we can stop him. We need you to complete the team, Jack."

"I can't."

"You can. You're Jack Atlas."

"I'm sick."

"Not too sick to stop arguing."

Crow could have sworn he heard Jack curse.

"Fine. When do we start?"

Crow clicked his tongue, concerned by the lack of determination in Jack's voice. Still, the man had agreed hadn't he? Crow heard a curse and the thump he had been waiting for.

"Stupid soap." Jack muttered from the cubicle.

Crow laughed, relieved that his friend hadn't fallen all the way.

"We'll duel after you have a good sleep. It sounds like you need it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Author's Note: A massive thank you to all of my reviewers. I am really grateful for your kind efforts. I am sad to notify you all that I will now be taking a 1-2 week break as I need to plan for some duelling and it is also exam block for me over the next two weeks so I have a lot of work to do. Sorry for this break but I promise that it will be worth it. Thank you for your patience. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter too and I will see you all again soon.

Aki was the only one still in the room when Yusei calmed down. Crow had gone to deal with Jack and the twins had been sent outside as soon as Yusei's tears had started to run. Now, finally, all of the vulnerable liquid had dried up and Yusei was breathing deeply once more. He looked up to Aki, cheeks burning in shame.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. It's just...I mean, I..."

"I know. It's ok now." Aki put her hand on Yusei's shoulder.

There was a vast silence. Aki gathered her breath and her courage and dared the question that needed to be asked.

"Yusei, what happened? At least tell me what happened between you and Jack."

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

_It's not his fault._

"_How does it feel to be-?"_

Yusei forced the voice to shut up. He looked up at Aki and knew that she could see the internal struggle behind his eyes.

"I need to know, Yusei," Aki held her ground. "It's the only way we can help."

_Help? They'll hurt you just like he did. They'll-_

"Has Jack said anything?"

Aki hesitated.

"He said that he hurt you."

_Yes, yes. He did. It was all him._

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

_It's not his fault._

"It's not his fault," Yusei gritted the words out like they were stone turning to gravel.

"What's not his fault?" Aki looked very confused.

"I was hurt during the duel but Jack did it to save me."

"Did what? Did he hurt you?"

_That's right. He hurt me. Painful. So painful..._

"He duelled the man. That's all. The only thing Jack did was duel."

"Then how were you hurt?" Aki was now positively puzzled.

_It was Jack. It was all Jack._

"The damage was all real. I don't know how or why but Jack's damage went to him while his opponents went to me."

"So all of Jack's opponent's battle damage was taken out on you?"

"Yes."

_That's right. It was all Jack's fault. All his fault. All the pain. All of it._

"Why didn't Jack stop the duel?" Aki looked very mad now.

Yusei hesitated.

"I told him not to. The men said that they wouldn't release me unless Jack beat me. We need to defeat them now. That's all that matters."

"You told Jack not to stop the duel?"

"Yes. It was my life on the line. I know that it wasn't Jack's fault. There was no point in the duel if Jack quit. Someone had to end it. I wanted it to be Jack."

_But he betrayed me. All the pain. He didn't need to destroy me. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

"Yusei, you're shaking."

"I'm fine. It wasn't Jack's fault."

"I didn't say it was."

"We have to duel them before they knock out the other teams."

"I agree. Tell me, though Yusei. Can you still duel?"

Yusei froze. Aki watched on in sympathy.

"You look like you're not only afraid of Jack but you're afraid of duelling too," she elaborated, pushing her luck as far as she thought it could stretch.

"I can...and I'm not scared of Jack."

_I can't be scared of him. I can't._

_You are. Don't deny it. Look at what he did to you. It's all his fault. It was all Jack. All of it. All him._

Aki steeled herself.

"Prove it to me. Tomorrow morning, I'll take you to the courtyard and we'll have a practice duel. Show me what you can do."

_You can't. She'll hurt you too. Just like he did. She'll-_

Yusei cleared his head and for the first time in days, his eyes were clear.

"I will," he said.

Aki smiled.

"Good."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Author's Note: All of my exams and assignments are now done for the semester. What a relief. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. It's been hectic recently. I should firstly warn you that the duels have been postponed two chapters. Sorry to the readers who were waiting for it. I need a little more time to study for the duelling now. I'm also very sorry to my dedicated readers. I am currently in the process of moving house and we may not have internet for a while. In all likelihood, there will not be any problems but I can't be sure so I thought I would warn you about it. I know I promised to update daily and now I've taken a whole heap of breaks but I will try to get back into my daily routine ASAP. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter and I hope that the rest will be worth the wait. Reviews are, as always, welcome, but other than that: enjoy!

"Wake up! It's morning!"

Jack groaned at the voice that was much too chirpy for the time of day.

"Up you get, Jack."

The other voice was less annoying but it was still an intrusion on Jack's previously peaceful sleep.

Reluctant to encourage the voices, but knowing they would continue if he did nothing, Jack opened his eyes. The hospital room was bright for the time, the white walls catching and enhancing the sunlight to blinding efficiency. A green haired monstrosity was leaning over Jack, blue eyes wide and too bright.

"Morning, Jack!" it screeched.

Jack threw an arm across his eyes and felt the pressure leave his bed. When he removed his arms it was Crow who was leaning over him.

"How're you feeling?"

Jack grunted; words still not ready to form in his numb mouth.

"I'll take that as a 'better'."

Jack grumbled a confirmation.

"Good." Crow looked him over twice as if to make sure Jack would really be ok. "Are you up to the duel?"

Jack could taste ash in his mouth as he spoke his first words for the day. "I can handle it."

Crow leaned back in thought and Jack could almost see his friend's thoughts ticking over. Jack was still a little dizzy but the urge to regurgitate everything in his stomach was gone. He could see straight and, for now, there was no voice imitating a merry-go-round in his head. In comparison to yesterday, all was well. Jack sat up gingerly, not wanting to prove himself wrong too early, and swung his legs to the side. His legs shook underneath him as he stood but they held him and that was all that mattered. He could figure out how to mask his weakness once he was out of the room. The green-haired monstrosity from early turned out to be Leo and the boy had a firm grip on his hero's duelling gear. Jack averted his eyes from that sight as quickly as he could. The simple sight of that traitorous gear had his sickened stomach on the return.

"Where are we duelling?" he growled to Crow.

"I think that the courtyard has the most space but you should probably put something warmer on. It's cold out there."

Jack felt a ray of hope returning at the thought of more comfortable clothing but Crow was quick to douse that flame too. The garment he held out was a hospital-issue tracksuit. The thing looked like a school's winter uniform but was made of the same slippery material that his gown was made from. The clothing was a little manlier but not quite the pro-uniform Jack had been hoping for.

"It's a ground duel then?" he asked with a sour expression.

Crow stared at him in surprise. "Did you think that the staff would let you ride the Wheel of Fortune around the hospital? The bike's not even fixed yet and you aren't in riding form just yet."

Jack wanted to argue but Crow's words were true. With the shake Jack had developed recently, the bike would have probably only led to greater injury. Reluctantly, Jack bowed his head and threw the tracksuit on.

Crow then lent a shoulder that would not be refused for Jack to lean upon and they started down the quiet hallway. Leo bounded ahead as Jack and Crow shuffled along. Jack would never admit it but Crow's shoulder was most certainly required. Standing was one thing, walking was another. The simple act had him reeling and the walls were all closing in.

Crow looked to him in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Are you going to let me pull out of the duel?"

"We could postpone it if you're still not feeling well."

"I am Jack Atlas. I will be fine." Jack was sweating but the determination in cold eyes was a throwback to his old self.

The courtyard finally came into view but there was a surprise waiting for them. Coming from the other side of the building was another trio, led by an energetic green-haired angel. A silhouette with wild hair leaned heavily on a slim woman's shoulder and they slowly moved out into the wide space. Jack and Crow stopped in their tracks.

"Yusei," Jack breathed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Author's note: I am afraid that there will be a week without chapters for now and it could be longer for I need to wait for my internet to be reconnected. I may be able to post some via the town library but we'll see how I go. Sorry about that. Thanks to my reviewers for your kind comments. I was the happiest I've been in ages thanks to you. Please continue to review this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy!

Jack wanted to run but Yusei had already seen him. It was too late. So, as Jack Atlas would (for Jack Atlas never runs), Jack stood his ground. Yusei had paused and Jack could almost feel the blue eyes scraping over him. There was a moment of suspension as the two men dealt with their initial surprise. After a few seconds, Yusei began walking again. Aki was steering him towards Jack and again, Jack had to fight against his instinct to flee.

Someone was screaming in the background. Red was flooding the courtyard, staining the leaves of the trees and pooling in the grass. Yusei's face was twisting to accusation.

"_J-jack...why?"_

Jack stumbled, holding his head and wishing he could just curl into himself.

"Whoa, there. Are you ok?" Crow was pulling him back up.

"I am fine." Jack straightened and tried to clear his vision of crimson. "Why is Yusei here?"

Crow shrugged and the movement jostled Jack, almost sending him off of his feet again but he managed to stay upright this time.

Aki and Yusei were almost in front of Jack and Crow now.

"Why are you all here?" Crow called.

Aki stopped and Yusei and Jack both avoided each other's gaze.

"I want Yusei to get over his fear of duelling. The courtyards the biggest place and we figured the sooner, the better," Aki answered.

"Are you going to be ok?" Crow directed his gaze to Yusei.

Yusei was breathing hard again but he managed to bring his gaze up to meet Crow's. He nodded but vocalised no answer. Aki's hopeful smile dropped.

"What about you, Jack?" she asked.

As Jack's gaze rose, Yusei's dropped once more.

"I will survive."

Jack's gaze fell again and he felt Crow sigh. He was sure that Aki was mirroring such actions. Leo and Luna were looking between the four adults, unsure of what was happening. Jack didn't even attempt a smile as the twins looked to him for support.

Jack felt a rough elbow to his gut and he doubled over and groaned as the contact jarred his injuries.

"Talk to him," Crow ordered.

Jack straightened his posture and bought his gaze up to Yusei.

Red.

It was everywhere. The blood covered Yusei's lowered head, tumbling down his body and staining all it touched. Jack felt his vision closing in again and he could feel Crow's hand steady him.

"Say something!"

Jack took a deep breath and, just as he was about to speak, Yusei's eyes rose to meet his.

Clear.

Everything was gone. There was no more red, no more crimson, no more blood. Yusei was clean; he was normal. Jack let out the breath and felt the twitch of a grin for the first time in ages.

"Let's do this," he said as he held out his hand.

Blue eyes hardened with sudden confidence and Yusei clasped Jack's hand and shook it.

"Let's do it!"

Secondary Author's Note: Everyone, I would just like to point out that I have done my best to leave you without a cliff hanger. I know I've been nasty and I've left you with some nasty ones recently but since I'm going to be unable to update frequently for a little bit, I have tried to lessen your annoyance at the break. I hope it worked!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Author's Note: Firstly, I should apologise to all of you for it appears that it will be two or more weeks before I will have internet so updates will remain spread out and sparse. Sorry about that. The good news is that I got some free time and there is a great library which provides internet so that I can update every now and then. I have been really busy lately so I'm amazed that I even wrote this but what is done is done and I'm glad that it happened. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please enjoy this chapter!

Jack and Yusei parted, both full of an energy they had thought they no longer possessed. Jack wasn't sure how long the energy would last but he wanted to be sure that he made use of it while he still had it. He signalled to Crow that he was ready to start once they reached a lengthy space of their own. To speak would be useless for not only would a yell be reduced to a ghostly whisper in such space but Jack was a man of few words. If a gesture did the job then Jack saw no reason to talk.

Again, he took advantage of distance to call Leo to his side. The boy came running. Jack held out his arm and, with a grin, the boy attached the duel disc to his hero's arm.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked.

Jack tried to keep his expression neutral. He was much less sure of his decision to duel now. The disc was heavy on his arm, weighing down his limb and forcing it to inch slowly down to a useless position. Jack forced the thought from his mind. He would not give up. Not now. Jack Atlas did not give up.

Remembering that his fan's question remained unanswered, Jack forced himself to nod a reply and he hoped that it was more convincing than it felt.

"I'll be fine," he said.

That line was becoming his mantra. Jack would have to change it soon or someone would pick up on the shielded meaning.

Leo's grin dipped slightly.

Jack almost cursed as he realised that his facade had already been penetrated.

"Step back and watch how a King duels." Jack tried to repair his guise.

It must have worked for the boy's moping expression brightened to a large smile and Leo skipped back to a safer position.

Watching eyes finally diverted, Jack pulled his deck out and watched his hands shake without restraint. The cards were dripping red. If he had been fonder of duelling, Jack would have wept for the damage to his cards but, in his current state, he wanted to throw them as far away from himself as he could. It never occurred to Jack that the blood was simply an illusion.

Jack couldn't put the deck into the disc. It was soaked. He wasn't even sure that the electronics would be able to pick up such damp cards. He shook as he struggled with himself. Someone was screaming at him. Jack looked up.

Crow was just watching, waiting. Leo was watching expectantly, almost falling off the stone seat he had found in his anticipation. Luka and Aki were far away and...Yusei. As the familiar sight, free of blood, came into sight, his deck dried and cleaned itself. When next he looked, all of the cards were in pristine condition. Shaking hands steadied.

"Are you ok?" Crow called from the other side of the courtyard.

Jack nodded and desperately hoped that he really was.

Yusei saw Jack look over to him. He hoped that his friend would be ok. It was obvious to him that they both had their difficulties to overcome. Although the traitorous voice still spoke lies into his ears, for the first time since he had woken up, Yusei felt that he was thinking clearly. He felt true concern for Jack and true hope for himself. If they could just bring themselves to duel again, they could defeat the villains before they did such damage to everyone else. All he needed to do was duel.

Aki was still waiting for him. Yusei had decided to take things slow. He figured that it would be best to immerse himself in the process once more and take time to let himself become reaccustomed to each step as it came to pass. He had managed to handle the duel disc already, the hurdle overcome without a hitch. He had been surprised. He had thought that that touch would be enough. The feel of the cards in his hands, too, were familiar and reassuring. Only a few more steps and he would be duelling.

Yusei lifted the cards to inspect which ones he was expected to use throughout the duel. Chainsaw Insect stared back at him. Yusei forced back a scream and only just managed to refrain from throwing the deck away from him.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei was shivering violently. He could feel himself swaying and he thought he was going to topple. Luka stopped his fall, supporting him with hands that were not as soft as he remembered. As they stayed on his arm, they began to grow thorns that wound under his skin and tore new flesh wounds. Yusei wanted to scream but something deep down told him that it was not real.

Luka was saying something.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei was floundering. Aki was morphing into something horrific, her red eyes glowing like that of a demon's. Something was breathing fire and the pain intensified.

"H-help." Yusei whispered.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei didn't cry out again. The voice was right. There was no one left anymore. If even his best friend had betrayed him, how could he expect anyone else to come to help? Best friend? Who was that again? Yusei forced his eyes up to search for the owner of that title.

Luka and Leo? No, he hadn't known them long enough. Aki? No, she had begun as an enemy. His best friend had been there since long ago. Crow? No, there was still someone else. Where was he? Yusei's eyes fell upon a streak of golden hair. Strong features were watching him in an expression Yusei couldn't make out from such distance. That man. That man was his best friend. Who was he?

_Jack._

The return of the name destroyed the treacherous voice. The pain was gone. Even the shiver had disappeared. Yusei stood on his own and smiled at Luka. She gave him an unsure return smile and backed off. Aki had been crossing the field to help him but Yusei waved her back. Without glancing down at the cards again, Yusei place them into his disc. He gave a bright smile to Aki as he rose his arm.

"Let's duel," he said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Author's Note: Hello again, all! Sorry that this took so long. As an apology, it is a little longer than normal so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Your comments are always very useful. Please keep them coming. I will be updating this within three days of each new post so please stay with me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and all that are still to come!

It was Jack's turn to start. Still hesitant that the cards would return to their bloodied state, Jack took his time formulating a plan. Deciding that a familiar strategy would be the best way to go, he put a shaking hand to a trustworthy card and took a deep breath before he began the duel. He could do this.

"I play Mad Demon and set one card." Jack put the cards into their correct places and let out a breath. That was it. His first turn over. Easy, right?

Jack could see Crow debating on how to play the game. Crow looked up at Jack, then back at his cards, and then back at Jack. Pursing his lips, the man seemed to come to a decision and Jack listened closely to the move.

"I play Crow Goblin."

Jack held his breath. If Crow attacked, Jack would have to come up with a new plan.

"I end my turn," Crow said.

Jack snapped his head up to glare at Crow. There was no reason for Crow not to attack him. This was a duel, was it not? Did the bastard think that he couldn't handle being defeated?

"You can't end your turn," Jack protested. "You didn't attack."

"I don't want to attack. Just keep playing, Jack."

"I am the King. Do not look down on me!" Jack roared.

Crow sighed. "I've already ended my turn. Can you just go already?"

Jack growled but drew a new card. Crow would pay for being so easy on him.

"I play Attack Gainer and flip my set Card."

Jack flipped his card and grinned maliciously as he saw Crow pale at what it was: Resonator Call.

"I summon Dark Resonator to the field!" Jack roared and the monster rose from Resonator Call's card. "Next, I tune Mad Demon, Attack Gainer and my Dark Resonator to call on Red Demon's Dragon!"

Jack watched as his ace monster appeared on the field. Crow looked as if he was thoroughly regretting his earlier reactions now. Jack could feel the blood pumping through his veins. This was duelling. This thrill; this superiority. Jack allowed himself to be swept into the duel.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Crow Goblin!"

The fire was brilliant and Jack felt himself laughing as it swept through Crow's monster. Then Crow's life points dropped. The duel came crashing to a halt. This was not what duelling felt like. Jack felt the dread, the horror, raking over him. There was none of the elation left. Pulsating red trickled on to the field, permeating the monsters. Crow was looking at Jack in terror, face pale, mouth moving. Jack didn't want to read those lips but he couldn't help it.

"W-why?" they said.

Jack reeled. It was Yusei all over again. It was all his fault. There was no recourse. Jack shook his head. It wasn't real; it couldn't be real. There was a small set of hands on him and then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Crow couldn't believe it. They had only just started the duel but Jack was already down. The problem was much more severe than he had thought. Jack's face had gone from a cocky smile to a chalk white within the space of seconds. Something had gone wrong. Leo had been able to steady Jack in time but the boy couldn't hold a full grown man's weight and Crow could see that Jack was about to leave them completely. Quickly, he ran to relieve the boy. He was just in time. Jack's weight sagged against him like seven sacks of flour. Crow lowered him to the ground.<p>

"What happened?" Leo asked, eyes wide and concerned.

Crow didn't have the time or the knowledge to explain. "Go and get some doctors. Tell them that one of their patients fainted.

Leo nodded and disappeared. Crow looked down at his unconscious friend. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Yusei had blocked out Jack's side of the field. He would need all of his concentration to duel Aki. He could see that she was just as serious. He would have to duel fast and hard to beat her. With only a slight hesitation, he pulled out his first card.<p>

"I play Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron. Next I will tune Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to summon Junk Warrior."

Yusei smiled to himself. He was lucky that he had had both cards in his hand. It felt comforting to have one of his most trusted cards on the field so early.

"I end my turn," he said.

Yusei saw Aki nod in approval before she drew her own card.

"I play Rose tentacles and use it's affect to special summon Dark Verger!"

Yusei breathed out. He was safe for now. Neither of those plants could deal him or his monster any damage just yet. Still, they were dangerous. Yusei would have to make sure that he got rid of at least one of them this turn. He drew and his shoulders fell. It was a good card, but not one that he could use just yet. It would have to wait until later.

"Junk Warrior, attack Dark Verger!"

He felt pride as he saw Aki's monster shatter. He could do this. He could win. Aki began her turn.

"I play Copy plant and tune Copy plant with Rose tentacles to summon Black Rose Dragon."

Yusei's spirit fell. He hadn't expected her to draw a tuner so early in the match. Now her ace monster was on the field.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Junk Warrior!"

Yusei's heart stopped beating.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

He saw Black Rose Dragon attack Junk Warrior and as his creature screamed, so did he. There was pain, so much pain. But worse, there were those words.

"_How does it feel to be hurt by your best friend?"_

Yusei saw Junk Warrior shatter in slow motion and his world shattered with it.

* * *

><p>Aki gasped as Yusei dropped to the ground. Luna was screaming. Aki ran to Yusei and shook him.<p>

"Yusei? Yusei!"

Those eyes stayed firmly closed. Aki shook slightly as she held him. She hadn't thought that a single attack would have that much of an effect on him. Whatever those kidnappers had done to Yusei must have been pretty horrible for Yusei to have such an immediate and severe reaction. This was going to be much harder than she thought. She turned to Luna, intending to order the girl to find doctors when a different voice cried out.

"They're coming, Crow! They said to lay him out flat," Leo yelled

Surprised, Aki turned to see Crow stretching the prone form of Jack Atlas out on the ground. Realising that Leo had already been sent to call for aid, she followed suit with Yusei and, within seconds, doctors were flooding the courtyard, stretchers at the ready. They were surprised to see two patients waiting for them but they were quick to adapt and soon Yusei and Jack were being taken away. Aki knew that they would get a good scolding from a nurse later on. Hopefully they wouldn't get thrown out. Then they would have to sneak in to help Jack and Yusei get over it. Aki met Crow's eyes and they both nodded in agreement: Jack and Yusei had a long way to go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Author's Note: Hey all. Thank you to ilovemiax and ElodieKumari94 for reviewing the last chapter. More reviews welcome. I'm afraid that this chapter didn't go too well. There was a lot of info dumping that I needed to get done so sorry if it seems a little disjointed. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'll have another one up soon.

It was the night before the tournament. The three days of training had gone quickly. Crow and Aki had almost been expelled from the hospital many a time but Jack and Yusei had managed to convince the nurses that it was alright. It had been a difficult time but Jack and Yusei had improved dramatically over the short days. Jack had even requested to move into Yusei's room so that the two of them could get over their subconscious fears quicker. The nurses, whilst unhappy with the methods used, seemed to be impressed by the progress. Jack and Yusei were able to talk naturally now and their duelling material lay close by; devices that no longer needed to be feared.

Leo and Luna were both fast asleep in one of the couches that had been moved into Jack and Yusei's shared room. Crow and Aki inhabited the two chairs beside the single beds. Jack and Yusei looked worn but confident as they organised themselves for the coming challenge.

"You still can't walk without support, yet?" Crow asked Yusei.

Yusei shook his head. "The nurses say that it will be another week before I can walk without crutches."

"Are you going to be alright riding, then?" Aki asked, concerned.

"I can stand without the crutches and roll my ankles so riding should be ok."

Jack frowned. "Are you sure that the tournament officials will let you ride in such a condition. It could be dangerous."

Yusei looked at Jack. "Your condition isn't much better, is it?"

Jack scoffed. "I'm the King. They'll let me participate even if I was worse that you."

"I was once King," Yusei reminded him. "It'll be good popularity if we participate."

"Not if you both get yourselves killed," Crow interrupted.

There was a brief silence as each member of the team calculated the odds of that happening. Considering the dangers of riding injured in a duel, the chances were much higher than normal. A bad crash could end it for them as Jack and Yusei would have little chance of protecting themselves from a fall in their condition. Yusei spotted a discarded paper clipping and his eyes hardened.

"It doesn't matter. We have to participate. Those kidnappers haven't only come after us now. There are only five teams left participating tomorrow. We have to stop them before they injure anymore people," he said.

Jack grinned a dark grin. "Those coordinators won't care, then. If there's only five other teams, they'll happily accept a sixth even if they were hopeless. From what I hear, they've been asking for more teams but no one's willing to sign up anymore. It's not a tournament if there are only a few teams participating. They'll take anyone."

Aki's concern deepened. "That doesn't mean that you should participate."

Yusei reached out a hand to touch her knee lightly. "We need to do this," he said.

Aki lowered her eyes.

"That's settled, then," Crow said.

"How is the Wheel of Fortune going? Did you finish it?" Jack asked.

Crow looked at him with distaste. "Whilst I'm not Yusei, it doesn't take more than three days to reattach handlebars. I finished this afternoon."

Yusei laughed and Jack nodded his approval.

"You're all ready, then?" Aki asked them.

"We're ready but how are we going to make sure the bastards don't get a chance at the other teams first anyway?" Crow asked.

Yusei and Jack thought for a moment. They needed to take out the kidnappers first so that none of the other competing teams suffered. Unfortunately, tournament match ups were normally decided by random draw. They could be the last team to face the kidnappers if they were unlucky. They also couldn't just rig the tournament because they had no idea which team the kidnappers were. It would be easy enough to recognise them on sight but then there would be no time to rig the random draw results. Jack's face brightened as he had an idea.

"Leave it to me," he said.

Jack left the room and, although they were tempted to follow, Yusei, Crow and Aki waited for their friend to return. He came back positively beaming.

"It's all sorted. Here's what we're going to do..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews. More are welcome and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

The tournament morning was bright and clear. They had left the hospital early to ensure they had enough time to collect the bikes on the way. Yusei was still leaning heavily on his crutches as they walked but Jack had enough stubborn pride to walk on his own. Still, covered in bandages as they were, their team certainly looked straggly enough.

Crow had been assuring Jack all morning that once they got their uniforms on, they would look like professionals and no one would be able to tell but even Jack knew that was a lie. Crow's assurances only worked to keep him quiet. They arrived at their apartment garage with plenty of time to spare. Less than half an hour later, they all emerged, dressed in their traditional riding gear and accompanied by their shining bikes.

Crow mounted his bike and watched carefully as Jack nearly overbalanced whilst trying to get into the Wheel of Fortune. If Jack had just tripped then Crow might have laughed but he knew it was much more serious. He wondered if Jack would be able to dismount for the opening ceremony let alone stay on his bike during the actual duels. Once Jack appeared to be steady, Crow averted his gaze before Jack saw him watching and accused him of some horrible crime.

Yusei looked to be having just as much trouble. His wounds had been more severe than Jack's and very few of them had healed completely. Yusei seemed to be having trouble lifting his leg over the seat. Every time he tried, he would wince and then replace his leg on the ground, rub it and then try again. Crow decided not to humiliate him by helping. Yusei would have to be able to do it on his own or there was no chance of him being allowed to duel.

Crow felt himself shaking. How could he have let his friends get into this state? How could he still allow them to duel in their state? Crow shook such thoughts from his head. Jack would murder him if they had gone through all of that training for nothing. Yusei would probably be very disappointed in Crow for the lack of faith. Still, seeing Yusei struggle as he would, how could Crow not think of pulling out?

Yusei's expression stiffened into determination and Crow winced as he saw Yusei throw his leg over the seat. It looked painful and Yusei paled for a moment. Crow bit back his own feelings as Yusei looked over with a shaky grin.

"Shall we go?" he said.

They made it to the tournament grounds with no difficulty. There was little time left before the ceremony started so they dismounted and walked their bikes to the inner ring where the competitors would be introduced. Only one of the other teams was there. Jack and Yusei stooped over when they stopped, both relying heavily on their bikes for support.

"Is that them?" Crow asked, pointing to the other team.

Jack raised his head, took a close look and then shook his head. Yusei didn't even try to lift his head. Crow didn't push him. It looked like the man needed oxygen. He was red in the face and puffing hard. Crow wanted to steady Yusei or at least offer him words of encouragement but he was worried it would humiliate Yusei so he restrained himself.

The team waited patiently for the tournament to start and, one by one, the other teams turned up. Each time, Crow would ask for confirmation of the kidnappers' identity but Jack and Yusei answered with a negative. Ten minutes to the start of the ceremony...

The host of the tournament showed up to congratulate each of the teams for their participation and run them, as a whole, through their role in the opening ceremony. At one point, he asked Jack to come aside and Jack gave Yusei and Crow a knowing smile before obeying. The other teams looked on curiously as one of their competitors talked privately with their host. A sense of animosity began to raise its head. Yusei shuddered, his internal fears not quite conquered. Five minutes to the start of the ceremony...

Crow was beginning to think that they had been wrong all along. Perhaps the kidnappers were not connected to the tournament at all. Maybe they had just been full of themselves in assuming the attack was to stop their participation. Crow stopped and thought hard. What would they do if the kidnappers didn't turn up? It was obvious to Crow that Jack and Yusei were not suited to a duel they didn't have to do. So should they just pull out? Would that be better? Two minutes to the start of the ceremony...

The ceremony was about to start. Crow opened his mouth to suggest they all pull out form the tournament. Jack and Yusei froze and Crow closed his mouth and turned to follow their gaze. A new team was walking towards them, glistening bikes in tow. They didn't look particularly frightening but Jack and Yusei's reactions told him all that he needed to know. It was the kidnappers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Author's Note: Hello, all. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate all of the comments that I received. Please continue to give me feedback. Other than that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Crow couldn't help but glare at the perpetrators as they came to a stop on the stage. The kidnappers didn't hide their amusement at this fact and more than one of them broke into an insulting snicker. Crow looked away and tried very hard to force a smile onto his face as the ceremony lights flashed on.

"Welcome!" the host screamed to his crowd. "Are you all reeeady?"

As the crowd hollered back an affirmative, Crow turned to see if Yusei and Jack had managed to hide their animosity towards the kidnappers. Jack's face was set in a decidedly horrifying scowl and Yusei had not quite managed a smile. Crow couldn't quite describe the expression on Yusei's face but it definitely was an attempted smile. It just didn't look like one.

Crow turned back to face the crowd, his own smile slightly diminished. The announcer was introducing the teams. Crow listened closely, waiting for the announcement of the kidnappers' team name. The announcer went past their own name of '5Ds' and then the kidnappers puffed out their chests as the name 'Skullet' was announced. Crow burned that name into his memory.

The announcer was still talking and Crow listened, wondering what the man was going on about.

"As you all know, this year's tournament has been a trial to run. Since a week ago, many of the teams who would have been participating were attacked and most of the participating teams dropped out. These five teams were the only ones brave enough to overcome adversity and duel for us today. Please give them a large round of applause!"

Crow looked to see the reaction of the perpetrators but their faces were as clean and innocent as everyone else's. Crow cursed. The announcer started speaking again as the crowd's applause died down.

"Due to the difficulty of entering this tournament, we received an anonymous but very influential request to change the rules of the tournament this year."

Crow shot a look at Jack as the other teams tensed up. Jack was still frowning but there was the tinge of a smile lingering on his lips. Now, at last, they would find out Jack's master plan.

"This year," the announcer continued, "we will be allowing the team that suffered the most damage prior to the tournament to pick their first opponents."

Crow had to stop himself from slapping Jack on the back in congratulations. It was the perfect plan and it sounded believable. Crow had been concerned that Jack had come up with something absurd but this was just fine.

"Although all of the teams standing before you have suffered a lot of damage, team 5Ds was selected to fill this honorary position. One of their members was kidnapped and another went to rescue him. During this heroic act, they were forced into a dangerous duel and both were seriously injured. They have only made a partial recovery but they still wished to participate in this tournament today. Undoubtedly, they are still in the worst condition, although you wouldn't know it by looking at them. Thus, Team 5D's, please make your choice!"

Crow looked to the kidnappers as the announcer made his way down to their stage with the microphone to get their answer. The perpetrators didn't seem ruffled; in fact, they seemed quite pleased. Crow didn't like that but it didn't change their decision. The microphone was pushed into Jack's face and he made his declaration without hesitation.

"Team Skullet," he said.

The crowd roared and the announcer made a huge fuss over their decision.

"They've picked Team Skullet! This team looks to be one nasty customer and has quite the record with over fifteen consecutive wins this year alone! Team 5Ds will be facing Team Skullet in three one on one riding duels! Who will win?"

The crowd roared as the teams dispersed and Crow whispered to Jack and Yusei.

"I'm going first. You guys need to rest up as long as you can before you duel. Just leave it to me," he said.

The announcer overheard this and made it official before Jack and Yusei could protest.

"Team 5Ds has selected Crow to serve as their beginning battle. This decision was made in a heroic effort to give the injured members of his team the recovery time they need to win this duel! What a great start!"

One of the members of Team Skullet pushed his bike onto the course, grinning. The announcer screamed.

"Team Skullet is pulling out the big guns! They've selected their strongest member, and unofficial leader of the group, Maxum, as their beginning challenger! Watch out Crow, this one's going to be a difficult battle."

As Crow made his way to the starting line, he cursed.

"Like I didn't know that," he whispered.

Maxum smirked as Crow as they lined up and the countdown began.

"I'm going to destroy you," he said to Crow.

"Good luck on that," Crow replied.

The countdown was almost done. The crowds cheering got louder. Crow revved his bike and drew his first card. He was ready.

"Start!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy. Although this is a duel chapter, I have decided not to play out the duel as my previous chapters have done. There will be no naming of cards, no naming of attacks and no tracking of life points. For those who like reading duels, I am very sorry. Unfortunately, I do not feel that my ride-duelling skills are good enough and I simply do not have the knowledge to correctly detail this in my fanfiction. I hope that the chapter still works out just as well. Thank you for all of my reviews. I love waking up in the morning to find that someone cares about my writing! We are now nearing the end of this fanfiction so please stay with me for the last leg. More reviews are encouraged! Please enjoy this chapter!

Crow was having trouble. It was more than ten minutes into his duel but Maxum was strong. Crow's cards were managing to hold their own against the man but Crow couldn't see any way to win. As if that weren't bad enough, that Maxum idiot was still smiling. Crow knew that the man had to have something else up his sleeve. Confidence doesn't beam like that unless you have some kind of ace hidden away. Even worse was the fact that, as far as he knew, Crow didn't have another ace. Not anymore. That was bad.

Crow tried to ignore the blurred faces of his audience. He tried even harder to not distract himself by searching those faces for Jack and Yusei. He couldn't afford distraction. Not right now. He had to win this duel; for Jack and Yusei's sake. Maxum laughed, bringing Crow's attention to his opponent.

"Having some trouble focusing?" the man snorted.

Crow didn't bother to answer.

"I'm not surprised. Those friends of yours, they didn't really look like they were in top condition."

Crow couldn't ignore that.

"I wonder who's fault that is?" he snapped at Maxum.

"Isn't it yours?"

Crow almost fell off of his bike.

"My fault?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Maxum couldn't refrain from laughing again.

"Of course. You hadn't noticed it?"

Crow growled underneath his breath but forced his game face back on.

"You bastards did that to them. How could it be my fault?"

"Are you that thick?" Maxum asked.

Crow's eyes narrowed.

"I'll spell it out for you, then," Maxum said. "What were you doing the night you sent Yusei out on chores?"

"Sleeping." Crow could have bit through his own tongue in his anger.

So he hadn't known that his best friend was going to be kidnapped in the middle of the night; was there something wrong with that?

"And what were you doing when Jack got our message and ran off alone?" Maxum asked.

"Phoning some Detective friends to come and track you bastards down," Crow answered.

He had thought it best to seek help when searching an entire city for a lost friend; again, what was this bastard's point?

"And what were you doing when Jack and Yusei were duelling?"

"That wasn't a duel!" Crow protested.

"Answer the question," Maxum said.

"Looking for Jack," Crow said.

"So, in summary, you let both of your friends go into dangerous situations alone while you muddled around in a fuss trying to find them?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Crow asked, dread crawling over him.

Was this man reading his mind? How many times had he had these thoughts since finding out that Yusei and Jack were in hospital?

"You abandoned your friends," Maxum dealt the final blow. "You weren't there when they needed you most."

Crow felt his determination waver. The man was right. Crow had always known the truth deep down. He hadn't been there. Sure, he had been trying to get there, but he hadn't been there. That was the simple fact. Jack and Yusei had almost died because Crow hadn't been there. Crow could feel Maxum preparing for the ending move. So the knowledge of Crow's secret thoughts had been his ace. It had worked. Crow couldn't deny that. Crow didn't know if he could win before Maxum's next turn. Should he even draw his card? He had been useless to his friends up until now so why struggle to reach that same end now? Crow's hand hovered over the card.

The faces of the crowd were now in slow motion. They stared at him with eyes lusting for action. Crow looked for any sign of support but there were only monsters that didn't care about the outcome; innocents who didn't know how important this duel was. Crow couldn't do it. He started removing his hand from the card when two faces suddenly came into view. There they were: the source of Crow's regrets; Yusei and Jack. These faces were not monsters; there was no lust there. Crow had expected some kind of hatred or sadness to be in at least one of those faces but there was only hope; hope and faith in him. Crow might as well have slapped himself for all of the dizzying and depressing thoughts were slammed away. His mind was clear. He had been saying all alone how important this duel was but he had been about to give up. If it were an important duel, he would just have to tough it out and do his best, no matter how hopeless things looked. Crow felt his determination return and his wavering hand settled on the card he now needed to draw. He drew and looked at the card. A large smile creased his face. Of course there had been another move. Right there in front of him was his forgotten Ace. Crow didn't hesitate. He played it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Author's Note: Hello again, all. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It's been a busy semester. I'm currently preparing for exams so my updates could be a bit slower from now on. We're now only four chapters away from the end! Pleas, stay with me. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please write me some more for this one. I hope you enjoy!

Crow stopped his bike in front of Jack and Yusei. They were both smiling.

"Good job," Yusei said, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Nice to know you can still take down a bastard like that," Jack said, slapping Crow on the back and making him miss Yusei's high five.

Crow dismounted his bike and looked behind him. Maxum was standing in a daze next to the smoking pile of rubble that had once been his d-wheel.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Crow said, looking back to his two friends.

The announcer was still screaming to the crowd about Crow's win but the backstage hands were already motioning for Jack to get ready. The blond stood and jumped the spectator's barrier.

"I'll be off, then," he said.

Yusei nodded.

"Good luck."

Crow laid a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him.

"They're using mental attacks to win the duel," he said. "Be careful."

Jack grinned.

"Crow, I'm the King."

Jack had been confident before he had seen his opponent. Now the announcer was prattling on about the coming match and Jack's opponent had arrived. Even with the cloak still masking his face, Jack knew who it was.

"Morske," he said.

"Hello, Jack Atlas. Are you sure you're up to this? You look a little unsteady."

"Bastard."

If Jack hadn't been about to duel the man, the King would have gone over and punched the smug bastard in the face. Unfortunately, there was no time. The announcer was leading up to the end of his speech. Jack revved his bike.

"This should be an exciting match folks! Here we go! Three, two, one, Start!"

The horns blared and Jack took off. It was his move first. He decided to play it safe and so he deployed his usual routine. His battle with Morske last time hadn't been a riding duel so the moves shouldn't be too predictable. He would make it a quick but painful game. Morske deserved every bit of it.

Morske laughed at Jack's move before making his own and Jack frowned again. The move was terrible. How in the world had this guy even made it to the preliminaries? Just like their last duel, Morske didn't seem to be a competent duellist. It was almost as if he didn't know the rules at all. But, also just like last time, Jack suspected that there was a good reason Morske was so confident in a win.

As Jack prepared for his next move, Morske rode up to be equal with the King. Jack was insulted at the connotations of the move but Morske didn't seem to be paying attention. The foul man leaned in close to whisper in Jack's ear.

"It's all your fault."

Jack's hand froze on the card. The world had gone red again. Jack cursed. No. He couldn't let this happen now. It wasn't his fault. Yusei had forgiven him. Normal colours slowly returned as the red dripped away like wet paint. Jack sighed his relief. That was right, Yusei had forgiven him. Wait. Forgive? If it wasn't Jack's fault, then what was there to forgive? Morske smiled and leaned in again.

"You hurt him. You could have taken the damage yourself but you took your anger out on him. It's all your fault and he will never forgive you."

Jack's hands shook and he knew that he must have looked pale but he also knew that this was all a trick. Yusei had forgiven him. Whether Jack had done wrong or not, Yusei had forgiven him. That was all there was to it. Jack drew his card. He smiled and Morske's grin dipped a little. The move Jack then made was legendary and in seconds he had Red Deamons Dragon flying beside him. Having his key piece so early in the game, it was almost certainly Jack's win. He secured as much of a lead as he could before ending his turn. Just one more turn and the duel would be Jack's.

Morske's smile was back and halfway through his turn, he got up close and personal with Jack again.

"You can still hear his screams can't you? Oh, they were sooooo sweat. Surely you remember his pale face?"

Morske laughed as Jack started shaking again. It was time for the final nail to be rammed into the coffin.

"I just loved it. All. That. Blood."

Jack froze. The red was back but this time there was no escape. The audience was hollow husks, drowning in air that was now the colour and viscosity of wine. This couldn't be real. It wasn't real. Jack wanted to hit himself to bring himself back to reality but that would mean letting go of the handlebars. They were at high speeds now and letting himself do anything like that would be incredibly dangerous. Jack tried to block off his hearing and peripheral vision. If he couldn't hear what Morske said and couldn't see the drowning corpses, he could still win this game.

"Finish your turn!" he called to Morske.

The man looked at him and Jack gasped. Morske was no longer human. He was a skeleton. Dark eye sockets were dripping blood and the loose jaw cackled with laughter. Jack looked around him for support. He couldn't finish this game until Morske finished his turn. The skeleton was getting closer. Jack was getting frantic. He needed to find a link to reality before it was too late. The skeleton was beside him. Jack caught sight of spiky black hair.

"Yusei!" Jack called out to his friend.

Yusei wasn't a corpse or a skeleton. He was human. He was also screaming. Something invisible was eating away his body and, even as Jack watched, blood roses formed on Yusei's chest. Yusei reached a shaking hand to Jack.

"Please, help me," Yusei said, tears running freely.

Jack reached out a hand, ignoring the danger of the high speed race. Just as it looked as though their hands would touch, a massive weight sent Jack careening off course. The skeleton had finally collided with Jack. Desperate to stop his skidding slide, Jack put both hands back onto the handlebars and Yusei's hand dropped in neglect. Jack didn't miss his next words.

"Jack...w-why?"


End file.
